


Голубая устрица

by Alliar



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О суровых буднях двух закадычных друзей, и к чему это в итоге привело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - samsy

Кружащиеся в тусклом свете одинокого фонаря снежинки навевают уныние и апатию. Вокруг темно — хоть глаз выколи, поэтому единственный источник света кажется Максу едва ли не оплотом спасения. Сам Макс стоит посреди ночной улицы, прячет руки в карманы и изо всех сил старается не стучать зубами, хотя получается так себе. Пальцы потеряли чувствительность еще минут пять назад, нос перестал чувствоваться, как родная часть тела, две минуты назад, об ушах и говорить нечего — их он не чувствует едва ли не с того момента, как подошел к "месту встречи". Шапка осталась безмятежно валяться где-то в прихожей, перчатки потерялись вчера, а кеды, в которых он, дурак такой, вышел из дома, давно промерзли. Шарфа — и того у него не было, у несчастного, хотя сестра и обещала каждый раз сделать полезный подарок.   
Ну шарф же. Фе. Не носил он такие вещи, поэтому отбивался от навязывания "подарка" как мог.   
Макс хочет в тепло, горячего чаю и обматерить придурка Фила, который и заставил его топтаться на одном месте уже — черт бы их побрал — целых пятнадцать минут. Одного, блин, в темноте, в дурацкой легкой куртке, потому что "да я ненадолго", в кедах — по той же причине, и в дебильных штанах, которые на заднице держатся лишь чудом и широченным ремнем — подарком все той же сестры.   
Сам дурак, что так оделся.   
Макс развлекает себя, придумывая все новые обидные прозвища для Фила. Морозец подстегивает фантазию как нельзя лучше, поэтому дело идет на лад, хотя стоять и ждать этого идиота с каждой минутой становится все сложнее.   
И чаю так хочется...   
Филу точно не жить.   
Макс злобно пыхтит, достает из кармана телефон, прожигает дисплей ненавидящим взглядом и начинает ходить взад-вперед, кругами, зигзагами, по диагонали, лишь бы не останавливаться и не чувствовать, как холод добирается до костей. Он бы и на месте попрыгал, если бы был уверен в том, что не поскользнется на тоненьком льду и не загремит башкой о тротуар. Да чего уж там: он бы и домой уже ушел давно, да только боится, что этот придурок явится с минуты на минуту.   
— Если ты сейчас же не придешь, — злобно шипит он, обращаясь к фонарю, — то тебе не жить, и дебильным твоим дискам — тоже.   
Слова вырываются изо рта вместе с небольшими облачками пара, и Макс хочет уже не орать и бегать, а тихо сесть прямо на ледяной асфальт и заскулить.   
— Фил, скотина, где тебя носит, голубая ты устрица?! — страдальчески выдыхает он, вновь начиная отстукивать зубами веселенький ритм услышанной недавно песни, и неожиданно слышит позади себя:   
— Заждался?   
Макс подпрыгивает от неожиданности и, поскользнувшись, взмахивает руками, походя задевая длинный нос слишком близко вставшего Фила. Руки у него уже совсем нечувствительные, так что ему плевать, а вот Филу — далеко не плевать: с горестным вздохом хватаясь за нос, он смотрит на друга укоризненно — другого ему просто не остается.   
— Ты мне нос сломал, придурок, — недовольно выдает он, хотя это совсем не так, и Макс злорадно упирает руки в бока, улыбаясь так, будто сделал это специально:   
— Так тебе и надо! Ты смотрел на часы?! Ты в курсе, сколько я тут свою задницу ради тебя морожу?!   
— Понятия не имею, — равнодушно отзывается Фил, закидывая на плечи рюкзак. — Пошли.   
— Чего?! — возмущенно орет Макс, и ему все равно, слышит их кто-нибудь сейчас или нет: ему надо спустить пар, побегать по потолку, если таковой рядом есть, повопить и поизвергать изо рта огонь, а еще — хотя бы десяток раз обозвать лучшего друга дебилом в самых разных вариациях.   
Филу давно плевать на энтузиазм, с которым Макс подходит к такому ответственному делу, как придумывание синонимов к слову "дебил".   
— Диски взял? — спокойно интересуется он, неторопливо разворачиваясь и направляясь к дому.   
Макс сначала кивает, а потом, опомнившись, заводится сильнее прежнего:   
— Нет бы поинтересоваться, не отморозил ли я себе что-нибудь важное, или как я тут тебя ждал — почти у твоего дома, кстати! — или спросить, не хочу ли я чаю! Нет, ты, бессердечная скотина, интересуешься только своими драгоценными дисками!   
Фил шагает вперед, посматривая на Макса искоса, так что тот, топающий намеренно недовольно, рассерженный и бормочущий глупости, почти совсем не замечает этого. У Макса бледное лицо и яркие от мороза щеки и нос. Глаза у него тоже яркие: синие, не какие-то там тусклые голубые. Такие глаза не у каждого бывают. А еще дурак без шапки, так что Фил искренне не понимает, как у него еще уши не отвалились, раз он торчал тут минут двадцать как.   
Вообще-то, Фил и рад был бы пораньше подойти. Но в магазине у кассы была очередь, а в холодильнике дома — хоть шаром покати. Мышь запусти туда — и та от голода сдохнет или повесится от отчаяния. Да и кормить этого идиота тоже чем-то надо: с него станется по приходу быстрее скинуть свою легкую куртку, выпрыгнуть из... что это на нем, кеды?.. вот дебил... выпрыгнуть из своих кед и помчаться на кухню, по пояс зарываясь в холодильник в поисках съестного. Когда он так делал, Фила прямо-таки раздирало желание отвесить ему хороший пинок и целиком в этот холодильник затолкать. А нефиг тут своей пятой точкой светить.   
— Ты что молчишь, гад? — подозрительно интересуется Макс, так и не дождавшись ответа на свои причитания, и Фил, который продолжает рассматривать его, вздрагивает.   
Резко остановившись, Макс обличительно тычет в него пальцем:   
— Я знаю, знаю, о чем ты думаешь! Нет, хрен тебе, голубая устрица, не надо меня так рассматривать, я все о тебе знаю!   
Фил закатывает глаза и дает придурку подзатыльник.   
— Шагай уже, — с досадой цедит он, и Макс снова разражается обличительной тирадой на тему того, как его достали всякие там друзья, которые только прикидываются друзьями, а на деле думают только о том, как бы на него, несчастного, покуситься.   
Фил сто раз успел пожалеть о том, что однажды рассказал ему о себе: знал же, что вряд ли эта нетолерантная сволочь бросится к нему в объятия. С другой стороны, общаться они по-другому не стали: все так же считались лучшими друзьями, везде появлялись вместе и отовсюду уходили тоже вместе. Макс даже не перестал таскаться к нему каждый день и оставаться иногда на ночь, когда домой лень добираться.   
Как будто на прочность проверял.   
Пока Макс наворачивает вокруг него круги, непрестанно жалуясь на судьбу и во всем обвиняя "голубую устрицу", то есть Фила, к которому это дурацкое прозвище теперь приклеилось, Фил успевает набрать код на входной двери, подтянуть за лямки свой рюкзак с купленной едой и втолкнуть разошедшегося придурка в подъезд.   
Лифт в этом доме вечно не работает, так что на восьмой этаж приходится подниматься пешком: Фил идет молча, привыкший к постоянным подъемам и спускам по огромному количеству ступенек, Макс — ругая каждый этаж, хотя он тоже давно должен был привыкнуть. Филу кажется, что Макс делает и это специально: просто позлить.   
— А вообще, мог бы давно мне уже дубликат сделать, — бормочет Макс сердито, когда им удается добраться до нужной квартиры.   
— Чтобы ты вообще у меня поселился? — насмешливо интересуется Фил, и тут же хмуро отворачивается, доставая из кармана собственный комплект ключей. — Не дождешься, и так охренел вконец.   
Еще чего не хватало, проносится в голове сердитое: иначе так и поселится, а хватит ли у него, у Фила, сил терпеть его все время? Макс будет просто из интереса к тому, сколько Фил продержится, сверкать своими телесами, а ему придется делать улыбающееся лицо и уверять, что все нормально. Ну уж нет, такого испытания ему нафиг не надо.   
— Это я-то?! — моментально взвивается Макс, и Фил только вздыхает, отработанным движением вталкивая его в тесную прихожую. Не светиться же прямо на лестничной площадке, когда у каждого из соседей в двери есть "глазок", а напротив него живет слишком уж любопытная бабуля.   
Макс по инерции делает пару шагов вперед, но тут же оборачивается и возмущенно переспрашивает:   
— То есть, тебе не нравится то, что я к тебе захожу часто?!   
— Нравится, успокойся, — вздыхает Фил, закрывая дверь.   
Макс молчит целых десять секунд — просто верх трагического молчания — и вкрадчиво интересуется, делая маленький шаг вперед и ехидно растягивая слова:   
— Уже и соседи, наверное, подозрительно посматривают?..   
Кинув на него быстрый взгляд, Фил скидывает на пол свой рюкзак и расстегивает куртку. Насчет соседей Макс и сам прекрасно знает: многим наплевать, у кого что происходит, но находятся и такие, кому до всего есть дело.   
— Не то, чтобы очень, — сдержанно отвечает Фил, надеясь, что Макс наконец умчит куда-нибудь на кухню, хотя в холодильнике до сих пор пусто.   
— Я разгадал твой секрет! — восклицает Макс победно, стаскивая с себя попеременно то кеды свои дурацкие, то куртку, и уходить, кажется, не собирается. Из внутреннего кармана его куртки падают диски, но Макс наклоняется и торопливо подбирает их.   
Фил стоит в дверях в расстегнутой куртке, зная, что с "гадов" успела натечь лужица талой воды, и терпеливо ждет, пока Макс перестанет перекрывать проход. Но Макс и не думает становиться таким щедрым: картинно кладя руку на сердце, двусмысленно двигает бровями и стреляет глазами в сторону друга:   
— Ты, голубая устрица, ко мне неравнодушен, я знаю-знаю, как ты на меня смотришь! — издевается он, и Филу только и остается, что вздыхать, потому что Макс точно никогда не прекратит делать из этого повод для насмешек.   
— Пройти дай, — спокойно говорит он, зная, что Макс тоже осознает: он подходит к самой черте, когда напряжение достигает критических отметок, и лучше заткнуться сейчас самому, чем дождаться, пока заткнет кто-то другой.   
Макс продолжает кривляться, зная, что ему ничего не будет: серьезных драк у них не было еще со времен младших классов школы, поругаться всерьез никогда не получится, да и обидеть Фила нужно еще попытаться. Но он старается, очень старается не переходить грань, зная, что иногда его тоже заносит, а у Фила отказывают тормоза.   
Единственное, что между ними когда-то было — это пара поцелуев и несколько объятий, хотя после всего этого Макс обычно резко терял весь свой гонор, вел себя неуверенно и переводил все в шутку. За это Филу хотелось его прибить.   
— Не, ну я серьезно, — продолжает пафосно вещать Макс, не замечая, каким становится взгляд Фила. — Давай девушку тебе найдем. Если я тебе глянулся так — у меня сестра есть, мы похо...   
Фил смотрит на него, на его наглые синющие глаза, на растрепанные рыжие волосы, на хаотичные движения рук — Макс бурно жестикулирует, когда разговаривает, — смотрит и понимает: вот она, грань, и Макс только что переступил через нее. Фил не выдерживает. Как есть, в расстегнутой куртке, в тяжелых "гадах", в дурацкой кепке, — он делает шаг вперед и резко подтягивает говорливого идиота к себе, хватая его за ворот легкой футболки. Тащит к себе и целует, прямо на середине очередной его бредовой фразы, не обращая внимания на мелькнувший на один недолгий миг страх в глазах Макса и на то, что тот возмущенно мычит, не в силах орать, и упирается, как сволочь.   
— Сам говорил, что я нос тебе сломал, ушле... — на мгновение сумев отстраниться, испуганно верещит Макс, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать, как все снова свести на нет, но Фил четко осознает: ему все равно.   
Все равно, что нос, по которому так удачно заехали, все еще побаливает, все равно, что еще будет орать Макс ради спасения своей гетеросексуальности. Пока он не отбивается всерьез, продолжается давнишняя игра со смутными правилами — "я успокаиваю свою совесть тем, что отбивался, а ты на пару минут слетаешь с катушек", хотя Макса это ни разу не оправдывает.   
Снова падают собранные Максом диски, кто-то из них наступает на пластиковые коробочки, слышится поминальный хруст — но никому нет дела. Фил жадно прикусывает губы Макса, хватает его за отросшие рыжие волосы, не позволяя отодвинуться, прижимает к стене — еще бы немного правее, и Максу не повезло бы впечататься спиной в вешалку, — и втискивает колено между его бедер, удерживая на месте уже наверняка. Макс неглубоко, поверхностно дышит, цепляется то за его руки, то подтягивает ближе за задницу, обхватывая так по-хозяйски, будто делал это уже не раз и не два. Сопротивление почти сходит на нет, а внутри разгорается, заволакивает мутной пеленой и мешает дышать.   
— Сними уже, — раздраженно бормочет он, когда удается глотнуть немного воздуха, и тянет с плеч Фила расстегнутую куртку, а потом возвращает ладони на его задницу и сжимает пальцы — так, что у Фила возникает смутное подозрение, что будут синяки.   
Фил присасывается к его шее и, чтобы отомстить, не иначе, сильно прикусывает кожу, надеясь создать свой личный шедевр: такого засоса он не ставил еще никому, да и вряд ли еще поставит. Макс шипит — он прибьет его потом, наверное, — но сейчас он не отстраняется, только задирает вверх голову, рассматривая тускло светящуюся на потолке лампочку, и взглядом вопрошает: "а зачем мне все это вообще надо?".   
Максу хочется, и ему страшно, и он не может понять, то ли ему страшно хочется, то ли ему страшно хотеть. Фил добавляет масла в огонь, когда, так и не оторвавшись от его шеи, тянет руку вниз и расстегивает ширинку на его джинсах, пытаясь спустить вниз дурацкие, висящие на заднице штаны, другой рукой по-прежнему придерживая его волосы. Когда воздух касается уже обнаженной кожи, а Макса встряхивает от ощущения сомкнувшихся на его члене пальцев, в голову робко стучится здравая мысль: не слишком ли далеко все заходит.   
— Фил, тупое ты животное, — пытается воззвать он к совести друга, не рискуя называть того голубой устрицей: по логике, голубой устрицей сейчас является как раз Макс.   
Тоскливо думается, что шея у него будет синяя теперь, и что никому не скажешь, что это работа его лучшего друга, который просто чуть-чуть слетел с катушек.   
— Фи-ил, — тоскливо ноет Макс, уже сам не зная, чего хочет, но Фил решает за него: он отпускает его волосы и касается ладонью лица, но только для того, чтобы пихнуть ему в рот два пальца, которые Макс от неожиданности начинает облизывать и кусать, лишь бы немного отвлечься от горячего кома внизу живота и от горячей же руки, которая двигается именно так, как нужно.   
Макс уже совсем теряется от ощущений: у него во рту пальцы Фила, ладонь Фила сжимает сейчас его член, на шее смыкаются губы Фила, и он уже, кажется, весь пропитан Филом. В голове плывет, перед глазами темно, ноги дрожат от перенапряжения, и если бы Фил не прижимал его к стене, то он давно бы уже сполз на пол.   
И он все еще впивается пальцами в ягодицы Фила, хотя уже и сам не помнит, когда начал.   
"Слишком далеко заходим" все еще вяло трепыхается в голове, но оно быстро вытесняется ощущениями: телу хорошо настолько, что ноги подкашиваются, а его самого всего трясет.   
— Макс... — хрипло выдыхает Фил, обжигая горячим дыханием его шею, вытаскивает у него изо рта свои уже основательно покусанные пальцы и тянется к его губам, на мгновение останавливаясь, замирая. Макс целует его грубо, сам, кусает, а потом, понимая, что сконцентрировавшись на поцелуе, Фил совсем забыл об остальном, шипит:   
— Чего остановился, голубая устрица?! Рукой двигай давай!..   
Ладонь возвращается туда, где по-прежнему очень нужно ее присутствие, и Макс, довольно облизывая губы, в который раз за сегодня договаривается со своей совестью: один раз еще ничего не значит, а Фил — зло знакомое, да и целуется классно, хотя и превратил его шею в один сплошной синяк. Кстати, не забыть его потом убить за это. Поэтому нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы...   
— Черт... — выдыхает в его шею Фил, вжимая в стену так, что из Макса на миг выбивает весь воздух, а потом встряхивает, словно через его тело разряд тока пропустили, и Макс сжимает многострадальный зад Фила так, что теперь там совершенно точно останутся синяки с его отпечатками пальцев. Некоторое время Макс пребывает в блаженной эйфории, не уверенный в том, что знает, как правильно дышать.   
— Мог бы и потерпеть еще, — слышит он сквозь сахарную вату в ушах скептический голос Фила, и сыто улыбается:   
— Не ломай кайф...   
Фил тяжко вздыхает, с непередаваемым выражением смотрит на запачканную ладонь, а потом переводит взгляд вниз — он так и не кончил.   
Макс смотрит туда же, начиная понимать, что сейчас придется оказывать ответную услугу, и желательно сделать это до того, как его развернут лицом к стене и сделают свое черное дело.   
— Может, сам?.. — растерянно спрашивает он, зная, что это не прокатит. — А я тебя целовать буду.   
— Романтик хренов, — недовольно бормочет Фил, резко дергает вниз ширинку на так и не расстегнутых джинсах и шипит, когда смирившийся Макс опускает руку вниз и сжимает его, буквально за несколько движений доводя до разрядки.   
Фил кончает, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Макса, сильно прикусив его через ткань футболки, и Макс еле слышно верещит от боли, когда тот сжимает челюсти сильнее.   
Некоторое время они стоят на месте, а потом у кого-то подкашиваются ноги и они все-таки сползают на пол, пытаясь отдышаться и прийти в себя. Макс растерянно сжимает и разжимает липкую ладонь и, пока Фил не опомнился, вытирает ее о его джинсы. Он чувствует, что ему прямо в голый зад что-то впивается — широкие джинсы спустились почти до колен, — но у него нет ни желания, ни сил проверять, что бы это могло быть.   
Фил тяжко вздыхает и снова хватает его волосы в горсть — черт бы побрал то, что они не супер-короткие, — и притягивает Макса ближе, чтобы поцеловать. Макс лениво целует в ответ, уже и не пытаясь договориться со своей заткнувшейся совестью, и безуспешно пытается сдвинуться так, чтобы ему в филей ничего не впивалось.   
Спустя минуту, а может, и раньше, Фил тяжело, не с первой попытки, поднимается на ноги, подтягивает джинсы и застегивает их, а потом смотрит вниз и его глаза становятся круглыми, как у белки:   
— Твою-то мать...   
— Что? — устало интересуется Макс, переводя взгляд туда же, куда смотрит и Фил, видит растоптанные, поломанные диски.   
У Фила такие несчастные глаза, что Макс уже просто не выдерживает: он начинает хохотать, как припадочный, и Фил злобно, но несильно пинает его в голень.   
— Трындец твоим игрушкам, — злорадно шепчет Макс, наблюдая, с каким горестным лицом друг собирает куски пластика. И мстительно добавляет:  
— Голубая устрица.


	2. Chapter 2

Фил уже третий час продолжает затянувшуюся борьбу со скопившимся в квартире хламом, пылью и просто мусором, не поддающимся классификации. До Нового года остается всего полторы недели, так что Фил считает своей обязанностью вылизать квартиру до блеска: он всегда полагал, что нельзя тащить старье в новый год, поэтому всякий раз хватал в зубы тряпку, в руки — полироль и пылесос, и мужественно бросался в бой. Динамики надрываются голосом вокалиста Лимп Бизкит, пылесос шумит, Филу хочется чихать от облака пыли, которое поднялось и никак не уляжется после того, как он скатал в зале палас и вытащил его куда-то в коридор. Хлама за год скопилось нереальное количество: Фил почти беспомощно смотрит на громоздящиеся на поломанной кушетке картонные коробки с газетами, журналами, дисками, еще какой-то ненужной дребеденью, и понимает, что не разобрал и половину. Это приводит его в отчаяние.   
Уютная (по понятиям Фила, конечно) однушка сейчас напоминает поле боя: в коридоре лежит скатанный палас, в зале, помимо коробок со старьем, передвинута мебель, сняты шторы и тюль, которые он думал постирать, у стены рядом с дверным проемом притулились ненужные лыжи, которые он вытащил с балкона. Единственное относительно не пострадавшее место — кухня, но только по той причине, что Фил не успел до нее добраться.   
Странное дело, но когда со стороны прихожей слышится зловещий хохот, — звук его дверного звонка — Фил, забыв положить пыльную тряпку на тумбочку, идет открывать, уже представляя, кто бы это мог быть, и предвкушает, как заставит наглого визитера помогать ему с уборкой.   
Пока он лавирует где-то между лыжами, коробками, стопками книг и разбросанными дисками, визитер начинает терять терпение и теперь жмет на кнопку звонка почти без перерыва.   
На мгновение застыв перед дверью и сделав глубокий вдох, Фил открывает, и его тут же едва не сносит звуковой волной.   
— Ну, ты бы еще через сто лет дверь мне открыл, голубая устрица! — с ходу вопит Макс, глядя на него с вызовом в глазах.   
У Фила возникает смутное желание снова закрыть дверь.   
Макс все такой же идиот: приперся к нему в легкой куртке, потому что "я ненадолго и бегом", без шапки, хотя на улице уже настоящая зима, снежная и морозная, в кедах (он точно дебил...) и в очередных широких джинсах, которые с него не сползают только благодаря все тому же подаренному сестрой ремню. Мир меняется, но что-то определенно остается топтаться на одном месте, и этим "чем-то" является Макс. Да и что могло измениться со вчерашнего дня? Вчера он точно так же притащился домой к Филу, уже привычно залез в холодильник, поморщился, сварил макароны, сделал чаю и, довольный, пообедал сам и покормил друга. Хоть какая-то польза от него, но была.   
— Заходи, — обреченно вздыхая, тянет Фил, открывает дверь шире и только когда Макс наклоняется, замечает у его ног большую сумку, а за спиной — набитый рюкзак.   
Все это выглядит не просто подозрительно, а крайне подозрительно, и первое, что Фил делает после того, как Макс затаскивает свои пожитки, спрашивает:   
— Это что?   
Макс, нагло втиснувшийся в прихожую, наметанным взглядом окидывает скатанный палас, пыльное облако, которое видно в зале из коридора, самого Фила с тряпкой в руке, а потом понимающе хмыкает. После этого он расстегивает свою куртку, отряхивая с нее снег, и только тогда нахально произносит:   
— Пусти пожить на недельку?   
В голове у Фила сразу возникает самое плохое: дурак поругался с сестрой и ушел из дома, дурак кого-то убил и теперь скрывается... Но поняв, что таким образом он вряд ли додумается до правды, спрашивает:   
— Что-то случилось?   
Макс поднимает на него свои синющие глаза, стаскивая кеды, разматывает все-таки подаренный ему недавно сестрой шарф, и только тогда недовольно бубнит:   
— К сестре приехал ее Ромео, поэтому меня, дабы не мешался под ногами, живо отправили на улицу. Ты-то хоть друга не выгонишь?   
Отметив, что хитрый идиот, чтобы не нарываться, пока не назвал его "голубой устрицей", Фил прикрывает на миг глаза, пытаясь осмыслить поступившую информацию, чешет затылок и тяжко вздыхает, поморщившись, как от головной боли:   
— Куда я от тебя денусь...   
Макс радостно потирает красные от мороза ладони (перчатки он так и не купил, подарить ему на Новый год, что ли, новые?), улыбается и довольно возвещает:   
— Ну, тогда мы будем чувствовать себя, как дома!   
— Но не забывайте, что вы в гостях, — автоматически продолжает за него Фил, и только потом, почуяв неладное, подозрительно переспрашивает: — "Мы"?   
— Ну да, я и Батон, — наивно подтверждает тот, наклоняется и расстегивает свою сумку, и оттуда немедленно высовывает голову с маленькими аккуратными ушами огромный котяра Макса.   
Батон — ослепительно белый, здоровущий и пушистый, с наглой недовольной мордой — чем-то напоминает своего хозяина. Сам Макс в своей зверюге души не чает, чуть ли не в задницу его целует, и Фил, осознавая, что кот — не галлюцинация, застывает.   
— Ты припер ко мне свою образину? — недоверчиво переспрашивает он, не понимая, как это только могло прийти в голову другу, но Макс тут же угрожающе поднимается с корточек, независимо подтягивает слегка сползшие джинсы и возмущенно поправляет:   
— Это не образина, а Батон!   
"Какая разница!" — хочется заорать Филу, и забегать, извергая изо рта огонь, в лучших традициях Макса, но он огромным усилием воли сдерживает себя и только вздыхает.   
— Макс, ты дебил? — вкрадчиво интересуется он, хотя на языке вертятся другие, более крепкие выражения.   
Кот выпрыгивает из сумки, некоторое время вертит круглой головой, а потом хозяином идет по коридору в сторону кухни, нагло задрав свой пушистый белый хвост.   
Макс молчит, опустив взгляд куда-то вниз, и Фил, не чувствуя за собой ни капли вины за то, что повышает голос, продолжает возмущаться:   
— Нахрена ты ко мне кота принес? Ладно, сам пришел, ты тут у меня и так уже как дома, но кот?!   
Макс вешает свою куртку на крючок вешалки, запихивает скомканный шарф в рукав, ставит кеды рядом с "гадами" Фила и только тогда фыркает, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы его перестала грызть совесть.   
— Я своего Батошку с этими извергами не оставлю, — чеканит он недовольно, поднимает на Фила угрюмый взгляд и тому хочется закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть, как Макс смотрит на него. — Они его или покормить забудут, или обидят... Да и вообще — не нравится мне этот ее Ромео, и Батону тоже. Но раз он Сашке приглянулся — я ничего не буду с ним делать.   
Фил вздыхает, невольно задумываясь, знает ли Макс вообще имя новой сестринской зазнобы, но пока отметает эту мысль, собираясь спросить об этом позже.   
— Блин, Макс... — беспомощно вздыхает Фил, и тот, видя, что бастионы рушатся, радостно отмахивается:   
— Ничего он с тобой не сделает: еду я кошачью взял, лоток принес. По углам гадить не будет. Не боись.   
"Вот придурок", — ясно читается в глазах Фила, но Макс, обрадованный тем, что ни его, ни Батона больше никто не собирается выгонять, уже протискивается между Филом и стеной и идет на кухню, повторяя маршрут своего кота.   
Фил так и остается стоять в коридоре, сжимая в руке пыльную тряпку и катая в мыслях только одну мысль: "Оккупировали". Потом он пялится на сброшенный Максом на пол рюкзак, на сумку, на куртку, занявшую свое законное место рядом с его, на кеды, которые привычно притулились рядом с его обувью, и понимает, что впереди — неделя. Неделя совместного проживания с Максом в однокомнатной квартире. Он был бы и не против, но...   
— Слуш, чай будешь, Фил? — орет из кухни Макс, и хозяин квартиры прерывает свои размышления, выходя из ступора.   
— Ставь чайник, — отвечает он, закидывая пыльную тряпку на плечо, и идет на голос друга.   
— Уже, — улыбается тот, завидев его, а потом, чем-то невероятно довольный, усаживается на широкий подоконник, открывает форточку и достает из кармана сигареты.   
Фил смотрит на это безобразие спокойно: подоконник был облюбован Максом давно, а против курения он ничего не имеет против — сам такой же. Макс выдыхает дым в форточку, щурит глаза, и Фил, чтобы отвлечься, плюхается на табуретку, хотя раньше стоял в дверях.   
— Поможешь потом порядок навести? — с затаенным злорадством спрашивает он.   
— Не вопрос, — хмыкает Макс. — Что вдруг решил уборкой так глобально заняться?   
— Новый год скоро, — объясняет Фил, зевает и, подумав, вытягивает ноги. Только сейчас он понимает, что устал, и от этого масштабы предстоящих действий кажутся ему ужасающими.   
У застывшего Макса падает изо рта сигарета, но он тут же живо наклоняется, чтобы поднять ее, едва не ломая при этом пополам.   
— Она меня провела! — возмущенно орет он, багровея от злости, и его лицо достаточно забавно смотрится в контрасте с яркими волосами. — Значит, сама со своим Ромео окопалась дома, а меня под Новый год к тебе пнула!   
Филу едва удается спрятать улыбку: в ярких глазах идиота плещется такое возмущение в сочетании с обидой, что хочется нагло, со вкусом расхохотаться, окончательно выведя Макса из себя.   
— И не смотри на меня так, устрица голубая! — моментально ощетинивается Макс, выставляя перед собой руку с тлеющей в пальцах сигаретой, стоит только покоситься на него. — Знаю я все твои грязные мыслишки, так что даже не думай!   
Тот пожимает плечами, намеренно улыбаясь настолько двусмысленно, как только может, и Макс вскакивает со своего подоконника, начиная бегать по маленькой кухоньке кругами, натыкаясь на стулья, край стола, плиту и холодильник и лишь чудом не спотыкаясь о ноги Фила. Забывшись, он размахивает своей сигаретой так, что Фил едва успевает пригнуться, когда она оказывается в непосредственной от него близости.   
— Да что ж ты такой у меня, а?! — возмущенно вопит Макс. — И не надо, я... другой! Один раз — сам знаешь... ничего не значит! Вот!   
Фил морщится от того, как громко орет его друг, но Макс не замечает ничего: ему надо снова побегать, поорать, выпустить пар, и только тогда он успокоится. Но Фил также знает, что его соседям вряд ли понравится устроенный Максом концерт, поэтому он вздыхает и как можно более спокойно и четко говорит:   
— Я все знаю, — и, дождавшись, пока Макс на минутку выдохнется и упадет на табуретку, продолжает. — Так что прищеми уже свою задницу и перестань размахивать сигаретой — не хватало что-нибудь спалить.   
Макс хмуро смотрит на него, дышит тяжело и быстро, но слушается. Хотя вполне возможно, что он просто устал орать и теперь ждет, пока силы восстановятся. Крикливый идиот.   
Когда он подносит к лицу руку, чтобы затянуться, Фил замечает, что пальцы у него слегка подрагивают.   
Его посещает желание сказать что-нибудь успокаивающее, но он не уверен, что не огребет потом по шапке. Макс вообще скор на расправу, и то, что он все равно получит сдачи, ничего не меняет.   
— Спать-то куда меня уложишь? — вдруг интересуется Макс необычно спокойно для себя, и Фил замирает, понимая, что так и не подумал над этой проблемой.   
Видя его резко ставшее задумчивым лицо, Макс подается вперед и недоверчиво произносит:   
— Только не говори мне, что не починил кушетку.   
Фил открывает рот и тут же захлопывает его: да, не починил, просто подложил под нее стопку книг, но сидеть там теперь точно небезопасно. Не говоря о том, чтобы спать.   
— На пол не пойду, — отрезает мрачно Макс, и Фил только вздыхает, потирая затылок.   
— Тогда со мной будешь спать.   
Макс на мгновение замирает и Фил почти видит, с какой скоростью проносятся в его голове мысли. Но какая разница, где будет спать придурок, если Фил его и пальцем не тронет?   
Ну, если Макс снова не выкинет что-то такое, от чего у Фила слетят тормоза.   
Наконец, тот кивает:   
— Только смотри без шуточек своих, — сердито бормочет он, и Фил с облегчением замечает, что Макс действительно спокоен. Это существенно все упрощает.   
Фил улыбается, снимает с плиты закипевший чайник и заваривает чай. Потом ставит перед Максом здоровущую кружку с кипятком, которую тот немедленно обхватывает ладонями, чтобы погреться.   
Сама кружка, кстати, была куплена специально для Макса — он не признает полумер, так что если и пьет чай, то из огромных кружек, вбухивая туда пять-шесть ложек сахара. Об этом Фил тоже в курсе. Иногда он удивляется тому, как вообще много знает о Максе. Он мог бы про него целую энциклопедию написать.   
— Спасибо, — невнятно благодарит тот, выкидывая в форточку окурок, и осторожно отпивает кипяток. Он тут же обжигает язык, морщится недовольно, но молчит, поэтому Филу не приходится в очередной раз страдать от истерики громкого идиота.   
Краем глаза он замечает, как Батон, настороженно оглядываясь, идет в зал.   
Фил задумчиво прислоняется затылком к стене, сидя на своем месте, и смотрит на непривычного, слишком тихого друга. У него на кухне Макс смотрится так обыденно, будто он тут такой же хозяин, как и Фил. Это почти так. Даже, вероятнее всего, именно так. И Филу все кажется странным.   
Диски он оплакивает до сих пор.   
Еще больше ему хочется, чтобы Макс перестал вести себя так, будто ничего не было.   
Хотя... ничего и не было.   
А ведь прошло уже (всего?) три недели. За это время успел наконец-то выпасть снег, укрыв весь город белым ледяным одеялом. В течение этих недель и Макс снова стал самим собой и в то же время — другим. Возможно, он слишком грузится?   
Но как тут не будешь грузиться, когда в один вечер — "Как ты посмел, я теперь такой засосище хрен спрячу, голубая ты устрица!", а на следующий день — неловкость, весьма бездарно скрываемая за наглостью и привычными эмоциональными воплями. И так — все дурацкие три недели, за которые так и не получилось вернуть все назад.   
Это не Фил, а Макс — голубая устрица, которая по-прежнему не считает себя голубой.   
Идиотище.   
— Ну что, — допив чай и сжевав почти все печенья из пачки, жизнерадостно говорит Макс. — Погнали заканчивать твою уборку?   
В этот момент Фил чувствует какое-то глупое желание побиться головой об стену. Макс почти привычный. И ему не нравится это "почти".   
Батон раскинулся на единственном кресле, поправ своей наглой персоной аккуратно сложенные там тюль и шторы. Фил едва удерживается от того, чтобы согнать наглую скотину, напоминая себе, что все равно собирался устроить стирку. Прямо за ним стоит Макс, осматривает погром, морщится от все еще играющей музыки и вздыхает:   
— Мне кажется, что я лоханулся. Надо было зайти попозже.   
Фил ухмыляется, покровительственно хлопая его по плечу:   
— Наоборот, — говорит он злорадно. — Я рад, что ты зашел пораньше. Хотя мог бы и к началу уборки подоспеть.   
— Да ни за что! — возмущенно отзывается Макс, отвешивает ему подзатыльник, а потом тырит у него тряпку и идет протирать пыль.   
Дело идет на лад: вдвоем справляться выходит лучше, да и Батон, настороженно наблюдающий за ними со своего "трона", затихарился среди штор и не отсвечивает, хотя сколько Фил себя помнил, этот котище всегда любил мешаться под ногами, иногда создавая своим навязчивым поведением аварийные ситуации.   
Возможно, он уже сделал что-то преступное и теперь усиленно изображает из себя хорошего, приличного кота. И это так напоминает Макса, что Фил едва сдерживает широкую ухмылку.   
Когда они все-таки заканчивают уборку, уже темно: за окнами синеет морозный вечер, а часы показывают двадцать семнадцать. Фил выключает музыку, проветривает комнату и потягивается: у него уже отваливаются конечности и ему хочется просто упасть в кресло (по-прежнему занимаемое наглой животиной) и умереть. Макс тоже еле волочит ноги, поэтому, не дав хозяину квартиры опомниться, он первый валится на кровать, блаженно вздыхает, чувствуя, как расслабляются мышцы, и бормочет:   
— Вот это мы с тобой дел наворотили... Я даже дома никогда столько грязи не вычищал.   
Фил вздыхает, глядя на безвольное тело на своей кровати, но решает промолчать. Вместо этого он садится прямо на пол, прижимаясь спиной к креслу, устало вытягивает ноги и отвечает:   
— У тебя сестра дома, чего ты хотел. Наверняка всю работу по дому она сама делает.   
— Ну да, — лениво соглашается Макс, приподнимаясь на локте, чтобы видеть собеседника.   
Фил разглядывает его: он так устал, что ни капли не скрывает своего интереса. И Максу становится немного не по себе, но он держится. Доверяет.   
Сегодня он вообще чувствует себя слишком мирным, и сам не может понять, из-за чего: то ли все из-за того, что пришел на неделю вместе с котом, то ли это просто неловкость. У него нет желания думать об этом.   
— Есть хочется... — вместо этого мечтательно тянет он, чешет под задравшейся футболкой живот и устало выпрямляется, садясь на кровати. — Кто готовит?   
Фил прикрывает глаза, предпочитая не смотреть на него.   
— Валяйся уж, — сварливо говорит он. — У меня еще вчерашние макароны остались.   
— Какой я молодец, — самодовольно ухмыляется Макс, и Фил чувствует почти непреодолимое желание пнуть его, только вот шевелиться лень.   
— Пойду что-нибудь с ними сделаю, — решает он и через пару минут, кряхтя, все же поднимается на ноги.   
— Смотри не съешь только без меня, — предупреждает его Макс. И ехидно добавляет: — Настоящий Пятачок.   
Фил смотрит на него мрачно и угрюмо, раздумывая, может, действительно вернуться и пнуть, но решает не тратить зря силы и все-таки идет на кухню.   
Идиот остается валяться на его кровати, улыбаясь и прикрыв глаза.   
На запах еды сначала приходит Батон, а потом и его хозяин, подтягивающий на ходу сползающие джинсы. Оба ведут себя по-хозяйски нагло и непосредственно: кот садится рядом с холодильником и ждет, пока его покормят, а Макс находит в коридоре свой рюкзак, достает оттуда миску и шуршащий пакет с кормом.   
Потом Макс бодро хомячит жареные "ракушки", а Фил смотрит на него, пытаясь представить целую неделю совместного проживания с лучшим другом. Сбывается его недавний кошмар: однокомнатная квартира, Макс в пределах досягаемости и его гомофобия как бесплатное приложение.   
Хотя какая, к черту, гомофобия... Макс просто придурок, и это говорит о нем гораздо больше, чем другие, более осторожные слова.   
Заметив, что Фил смотрит на него, не отрываясь, Макс сначала перестает жевать, а потом с усилием сглатывает и разражается новой порцией привычных воплей:   
— Прекращай уже, Фил! Нечего так меня рассматривать: ничего не будет! Обойдешься! Устрица голубая!   
Фил прикладывается лбом о гладкую поверхность стола, не в силах слышать это снова.   
— Ты теперь мой любой взгляд будешь воспринимать, как попытку покуситься на свою честь?! — обреченно выдыхает он, и Макс неожиданно смущается:   
— Да если бы любой... — бормочет он раздраженно. — Мне аж жарко становится, так что прекращай меня тут гипнотизировать!   
Макс продолжает еще что-то бубнить, уже не так громко, но Фил его не слышит: он зацепился за одну фразу и не может перестать прокручивать ее в голове снова и снова, пытаясь понять, верно ли он ее истолковал.   
— Жарко, но не противно... — задумчиво произносит Фил, не слыша Макса, и тот замолкает на полуслове, пялясь на него, как на одно из чудес света.   
— Фил... — наконец, выдыхает он. — Я... просто не говори так больше. И я не такой, а то ты себе надумаешь еще!   
Фил понимающе кивает, не приняв к сведению ни единого слова, встает из-за стола и садится на подоконник, на облюбованное Максом место, складывая руки на груди.   
— Спать ты рядом со мной как будешь, интересно? — насмешливо интересуется он, и Макс замирает, понимая, что он имеет в виду.   
— Обыкновенно, — злобно бормочет он, наконец, дожевывает свои макароны и идет вместе с тарелками к мойке. — Телек включи, а?   
Позже они сидят прямо на полу, прислоняясь спинами к кровати: смотрят новости, отбирают друг у друга пульт от телевизора, переругиваются, отвешивают друг другу пинки и тычки. Макс потихоньку приходит в себя, снова становясь всем недовольным, а Фил отвечает ему тем же — просто по привычке, потому что раздражения нет и в помине. На самом деле, он чувствует облегчение: он видел, что Макс был напряжен целый день, но не представлял, насколько. И сейчас, когда его почти "отпустило", он понимает, что ничего не понимал. Макс сидит совсем рядом, почти прикасаясь к нему плечом, вытянув ноги в широких джинсах и дурацких оранжевых носках, запрокидывает голову и щурит глаза, зачем-то разглядывая люстру на потолке, смеется, тут же начинает ворчать, пихает Фила в бок, то хихикая над ним, то называя "голубой устрицей", и Фил чувствует себя так хорошо, будто с его плеч гора свалилась. Он не знает, что именно повлияло так на Макса, но теперь он почти такой же, как и раньше, хотя Фил и понимает, что совершенно так же, как раньше, уже вряд ли будет.   
— Спать пора, — бросив взгляд на часы, зевает Макс и, опираясь на плечо Фила, неохотно поднимается на ноги. — Вставать рано.   
— Тогда вали мыться и ложись, — пожимает плечами Фил.   
Макс смотрит на него со странным выражением в глазах, которое Фил никак не может распознать, но слушается и уходит в ванную. Заблудиться он не может в любом случае: зная квартиру, как свою собственную, он давно привык ко всем поворотам и закоулкам, которых было не так уж и много благодаря тому, что количество комнат не впечатляло.   
Фил за это время разбирает кровать, подумав, достает второе одеяло и вторую подушку. У него обычная полуторка, но уместиться они должны по-любому. Разве что потом Макс весь обноется, а то и на пол его столкнет. Ну, сам дурак, раз приперся к другу, подозревая, что у него какие-то там свои нехорошие мотивы.   
Макс возвращается разморенный и довольный жизнью. Вздохнув, он выключает свет и лезет под одеяло, сразу же выбирая место у стены. Кинув на него мимолетный взгляд, Фил идет занимать ванную, стараясь не думать о том, что так придется жить целую неделю.   
Может, Максу самому надоест и он свалит завтра же утром? Фил сам не может понять, чего хочет больше. Возможно, он просто хочет, чтобы их отношения пришли уже к чему-нибудь. Пора определиться: просто ли они друзья или нет. Хотя с этим вспыльчивым придурком определишься, пожалуй. Макс снова будет орать, бегать по стенам и потолку, дышать огнем и размахивать руками, а потом придушит Фила, не выдержав переизбытка эмоций.   
Когда Фил возвращается, Макс уже завернут в одеяло и смотрит на него настороженными глазами. Снаружи остались только лицо и рыжая растрепанная шевелюра.   
Кот так и уснул, свернувшись в клубок на шторах, и Фил уже не видит смысла сгонять его оттуда.   
— Спокойной ночи, — спокойно говорит он, ложась рядом с Максом, и тот считает своим долгом предупредить:   
— Полезешь ночью — яйца оторву. Спокойной ночи.   
— Я и не собирался, — спустя пару мгновений задумчивой тишины отзывается Фил, и Макс, скинув одеяло, буквально взвивается в воздух.   
— Как это не собирался?!   
Фил смотрит на него удивленными круглыми глазами и Макс, поняв, что сморозил, сдувается, как воздушный шарик:   
— Ну и правильно, что не собирался, — бормочет он сердито. — Еще чего не хватало...   
Филу даже в темноте видно, как он покраснел. Ему смешно, грустно и одновременно он чувствует, что вот она — возможность подколоть придурка, и он пользуется ей незамедлительно:   
— А ты ждал, да? — хихикает он, подбираясь к улегшемуся, было, на место Максу вплотную и прижимаясь к его спине грудью.   
Макс вздрагивает, понимает, что отодвигаться некуда, и вопит:   
— Вот, я же говорил, что тебе верить нельзя, устрица голубая! Отцепись сейчас же, а то и правда кастратом станешь!..   
Однако кроме атаки голосом действий никаких больше не происходит, поэтому Фил позволяет себе поиздеваться еще чуть-чуть — в отместку за все прошлые разы, когда идиот дразнил его или высмеивал.   
— Смотри, Макс. Захочешь — я рядом, — насмешливо шепчет он Максу на ухо, переводит взгляд ниже, на шею, где раньше цвел реально королевский засос, осторожно прихватывает там кожу губами и целует.   
— Отстань! — вопит Макс, дергаясь от неожиданности, и Фил улыбается.   
— Да успокойся ты. Не трону.   
Еще раз проведя губами по его шее, Фил с сожалением отодвигается и накрывается собственным одеялом, слушая хриплое, надорванное дыхание Макса, который все никак не может успокоиться. Странно, что он больше не орет, хотя сейчас у Фила есть более важное дело: попытаться уснуть, когда рядом лежит человек, к которому хочется, но нельзя прикасаться.   
Фил уже начинает жалеть, что вообще все это затеял, что пустил его сегодня к себе пожить вместе с Батоном, но Макс вдруг злобно что-то бормочет, резко поворачивается к нему лицом и придвигается совсем близко.   
— Макс?.. — удивленно шепчет Фил, и тот, раздраженно бросив "заткнись, голубая устрица", скидывает с него на пол одеяло, а сам подтягивается выше и импульсивно, будто боясь в самый ответственный момент испугаться и отступить, целует его.   
Фил застывает, позволяя своему придурку делать все, что тот пожелает, а когда Макс отстраняется, то Фил садится на кровати, разглядывая в полутьме его лицо.   
— Ты что, спятил, идиот? — возмущается он.   
— Может, и спятил... — злобно бубнит Макс, облизывая губы и хмурясь. — Проверить хотел.   
Фил тяжко вздыхает, шарит рукой рядом с кроватью и снова накрывается одеялом.   
— Серьезно, Макс, — говорит он, пытаясь унять тяжелый стук сердца. — Проверил? А теперь давай определяйся, потому что ты меня задрал уже.   
Тот не отвечает, только смотрит на него раздраженно и задумчиво, и водит пальцем по своим губам, и Филу почти хочется укусить подушку и завыть. Макс вздыхает и снова укладывается, поворачиваясь лицом к стене.   
— Я знаю, что тебе трудно, — бурчит он. — Я... определюсь. Просто... не пойму никак.   
— Если ты не поймешь, то я — тем более, — со вздохом говорит Фил. И, закрыв глаза, добавляет: — Ночи.   
Сначала он слышит только тишину и звук размеренного дыхания Макса, а потом тот тихо говорит:   
— Да... ночи.   
После этого тишина начинает властвовать безраздельно, и только Филу кажется, что его сердце бьется где-то в горле, мешая дышать. Макс либо спятил, либо... действительно много думал. Это не укладывается у Фила в голове, но он верит, что все решится — так или иначе. И он проваливается в сон, все так же продолжая прислушиваться к размеренному дыханию... друга?.. рядом с собой.


	3. Chapter 3

За окном уже смеркается. Тихонько падают крупные хлопья снега, на небе ярко зажигаются звезды, а Макс слоняется по однушке Фила и не знает, чем еще занять свою деятельную натуру. На балконе курил, откуда и заметил россыпь звезд на небе, кота покормил, экономику почитал (осилив аж две темы), пыль тряпкой погонял и даже сварил пельмени. Фил с утра улетел сдавать свой последний зачет, кажется, по философии, и до сих пор не вернулся, а Макс, у которого последний экзамен намечается на завтра, бродит по квартире и остро чувствует, что чего-то... не хватает. Он смутно догадывается, что, или, вернее, кто бы это мог быть. От этого ему становится откровенно не по себе.   
Он отдает себе отчет в том, что Фил не будет вечно находиться под боком, терпеливо вынося все его психи и выходки. Он понимает, что ведет себя глупо и крайне неразумно, но факт остается фактом: ему остро, до боли в груди не хватает Фила, который всего лишь ушел на учебу, оставив его на жалкие несколько часов в обществе Батона и стен квартиры, насквозь пропитанной ароматом её владельца. Максу страшно, до одури страшно думать, к чему это может привести. Всего несколько часов без Фила, а он уже готов завыть. Нельзя так сильно привязываться к человеку: это же просто ненормально. За годы дружбы, — а дружат они уже столько, что не удается подсчитать точно, — Фил так врос в него, что теперь не видеть его каждый день, не переброситься хотя бы парой слов, кажется неправильным. Именно по этой причине Макс продолжает таскаться к нему, именно это послужило причиной "большого переселения" к Филу в небольшую однушку, хотя вариантов, по сути, была масса. И именно поэтому Макс ничего не стал делать, узнав, что Фил — гей. Ну, поорал, побегал, посыпал голову пеплом, но ничего необычного. Все в пределах нормы. Ничего не изменилось. Фил — часть Макса, его продолжение.   
Ему откровенно жутко думать, что это странное, засевшее внутри него чувство, давно превысило лимит дружбы и теперь, медленно, но верно, перерастает во что-то другое, большее.   
Макс вздыхает, ерошит и так уже порядком растрепанные волосы, с отвращением смотрит на раскрытый учебник по экономике, и начинает ходить кругами, не обращая внимания на настороженно поглядывающего на него Батона. Кот смотрит внимательными глазами и Максу кажется, что он все, абсолютно все понимает.   
— Что, Батон? — окликает его парень. — Попали мы с тобой?   
Тот отворачивается, будто говоря, что из них двоих влип только Макс, и нечего приличных котов впутывать в свои амурные переживания.   
Макс чертыхается, пинает кресло ногой в тапке, снова вздыхает и зажмуривается, усилием воли заставляя себя стоять на месте.   
Ему хочется бегать, прыгать, вопить... но, если быть честным, то больше всего в данный момент его раздирает на части желание скулить. Он хочет просто свернуться в клубок, как хотел тогда на улице, почти месяц назад. Но только на этот раз не от пробирающего до костей холода, а от безысходности.   
Макса раздирает на две половины. Одна из них четко осознает, как к нему относится Фил, не видит в этом ничего предосудительного и категорично желает остаться с ним. Слишком яркие воспоминания о том, как здорово Фил целуется, какие у него руки и какая на ощупь кожа. Ощущения подавления, потери контроля с Филом нет совсем — ну, если только совсем немного. Иногда Фил ведет себя как деспот, но и это Макс готов понять: иначе просто невозможно выносить его характер. Он и сам прекрасно осознает, что с ним трудно. Справиться может только такой непрошибаемый, как Фил, человек.   
Вторая половина Макса, которая более нервная, бьется в истерике оттого, что понятия не имеет, что делать и как быть. Эта половина знает, что ему не нравятся парни. Да черт возьми, одна даже мысль о том, чтобы прикоснуться к кому-то, как недавно к Филу, вызывает панику и отвращение. Неприятно. Но Фил — к нему прикасаться было не противно. И то, что он это делал — от этого глубоко внутри что-то обрывалось и падало вниз, воздуха начинало не хватать, а в голове становилось пусто до блаженного. Фил как вирус: забирается под кожу, растворяется в крови и распространяется с ней по всему организму. Макс весь пропитан им, и от этого становится еще хуже. Он паникует и не знает, как себя вести.   
Они живут на одной территории уже третий день.   
И все это время Макс думает, думает, думает... думает так много, что уже запутался. Он чувствует себя маятником: мечется от одного к другому, не может определиться и сам набивает себе шишки.   
Он все ждет, когда же, наконец, наступит чувство неправильности, когда ему надоест просыпаться в одной постели с Филом, когда захочется смотаться домой, выгнать из родного дома сестринского Ромео. Однако этого не происходит.   
Сегодня был апофигей и опупеоз. Максу стыдно до сих пор, хотя он уже сто раз успел себя оправдать.   
Он краснеет, вспоминая, громко чертыхается, а потом подходит к книжному шкафу и с чувством бьется об него лбом. Кажется, потом там будет большая шишка, но ему настолько стыдно, неуютно и хочется провалиться сквозь землю, что хочется подбежать к окну, распахнуть его настежь и заорать, чтобы хоть немного выпустить пар.   
...Сегодня спросонок Макс взял и поцеловал Фила. Вот просто проснулся, подтянул его к себе за затылок и смачно поцеловал.   
У Фила был такой потрясенный взгляд, что Макс окончательно проснулся и с воплями вытолкал его из собственной постели.   
Сам не ожидал.   
— У-устрица... — с ненавистью шипит Макс, косится на окно, выглядывает в коридор и бросается к мобильнику.   
Он действует на эмоциях, понимая, что потом будет жалеть, но сейчас он не видит другого выхода. Хватает телефон, путается в кнопках, чуть не звонит одногруппнице, злобно бухтит, но находит нужное имя. Отсчитывая гудки, нервно мечется по комнате, пинает мебель, ерошит волосы и еле слышно бубнит, пытаясь убедить самого себя, что поступает правильно.   
Наконец, трубка отвечает ему жизнерадостным: "Приве-ет!".   
— Систер! — обрадованно орет в трубку Макс, прекращая свои метания.   
Та на секунду замолкает, не ожидая, что ее оглушат прямо так, с ходу, но быстро приходит в себя.   
— Как у вас дела там?   
— Плохо, — ноет Макс, плюхаясь на кровать. Батон угрюмо смотрит на это безобразие с безопасного расстояния, а потом выходит. Видимо, на кухню. — Сашка, я домой хочу.   
— Ты сдурел? — возмущается та. — У меня только личная жизнь стала налаживаться, а ты домой засобирался!   
Макс моментально выходит из себя, вскакивает на ноги и вновь начинает наворачивать круги по комнате.   
— Ага, как Ромео своего домой к нам притащить, так это мы запросто! — сварливо говорит он. — А как родного брата вернуть, так пусть на хрен валит, да?   
— Ма-а-акс... — страдальчески вздыхает Сашка, понимая, что ей сейчас начнут трепать нервы.   
— Молчи, женщина! — возмущенно затыкает ее Макс, распаляясь сильнее. — Почему именно Ромео к тебе, а не ты к нему?!   
— Потому что его соседи сверху затопили, — отвечает невозмутимо сестра. — Я же тебе рассказывала!   
Макс останавливается на одном месте, как вкопанный.   
— Да? — теряется он. — Не помню.   
— Да потому что ты идиот, — злится сестра. — Сам к Филу рвался, так что тебе, собаке, надо еще?   
Макс молчит, глядя прямо перед собой. Он будто бы наяву видит Сашку — та наверняка валяется перед телевизором в кресле, закинув ноги на подлокотник, и хрустит яблоком, которые у них дома никогда не переводились.   
— Знаешь, Максим Сергеич, — продолжает она, почувствовав слабину. — Я бы на твоем месте радовалась предоставленному шансу. Или ты, как и полагается идиоту, все думаешь?   
— Ты о чем? — упавшим голосом интересуется Макс.   
— О Филе твоем, о чем еще! — фыркает она. — Думаешь, раз молчишь, то я и не замечу? Да вы там оба голуби, хотя на него я никогда и не подумала бы.   
— Са-а-аш!   
— Что "Саш"? — взрывается она. — Так и быть, я сама родителям внуков нарожаю. На тебя надеяться теперь совсем нельзя. Тебя не пни — ты не полетишь!   
— Сашка, — умоляюще ноет в трубку Макс. — Пусти меня домой, выгони своего Ромео, ну пожалуйста! Меня тут...   
— Пытают? — деловито уточняет она.   
— Нет, — шепотом жалуется Макс. — Ну... почти. Фил на меня плохо влияет!   
— На его месте, — ядовито цедит Сашка, — я бы тебя давно уже в углу зажала.   
Макс дальновидно молчит о том, что Фил уже зажал, а он был не очень-то и против. Сестре знать совсем не обязательно.   
— Так что пока, голубь мой сизокрылый, — хихикает та. — Поживешь у него до конца недели, ничего с тобой не случится. Ну, ничего такого, чего бы ты сам не хотел.   
Макс не успевает опомниться, как уже слышатся частые гудки, а его самого переполняет ярость. Она что, не понимает?   
Максу хочется бегать, орать, крушить и ломать. Он в отчаянии, и не представляет, что будет дальше. Три дня они живут вместе. Сегодня Макс его поцеловал — сам, безо всякого давления со стороны Фила. А что завтра?! Вообще на него залезет?   
Макс падает в кресло, закрывает ладонями лицо и тихо, тоненько скулит.   
Вот только этого ему для полного счастья и не хватает. 

 

***

 

Когда Фил тихо открывает дверь и устало вваливается в квартиру, его уже поджидают. Сказать "ждут" просто язык не поворачивается. Именно поджидают.   
Макс стоит в коридоре, уперев в бока руки и воинственно задрав нос. То, что он не в настроении, видно невооруженным глазом.   
— Что случилось? — растерянно интересуется Фил, замирая на пороге. Хорошо хоть не забыл шагнуть вперед и дверь за собой закрыть, чтобы не сквозило — дома Макс носит только футболки и шорты, или закатанные до колен легкие штаны.   
— Ты раздевайся, раздевайся, — странно мирным голосом говорит тот.   
Филу делается неуютно. Голос Макса ощущается как прохладный ветер по коже. По спине в панике мечутся мурашки.   
Друг выглядит откровенно странно: то ли неестественно прямо держится, то ли смотрит как-то не так, то ли голос слишком спокойный. Фил осторожно разматывает шарф, стягивает шапку и расстегивает куртку.   
— Как экзамен? — все тем же подозрительно участливым голосом интересуется Макс.   
— Зачет, — поправляет рассеянно Фил, снимая куртку и запихивая шарф в рукав. — Зачет был. Сдал.   
Макс кивает, глядя в пол, и у Фила возникает ощущение, что тот вообще сейчас где-то витает, а вопросы задает в автономном режиме.   
— Что-то случилось? — снова спрашивает он, и Макс поднимает на него взгляд.   
— Я Сашке звонил, — бурчит он раздраженно, запихивая руки в карманы низко сидящих домашних штанов.   
— И?   
— Не пускает она меня, — вздыхает Макс, и тут же взрывается: — Ей Ромео дороже, чем брат! Предательница! Да я!..   
Фил с облегчением выдыхает и расслабленно прислоняется боком к стене. Раз Макс начал орать и ходить туда-сюда, не в силах контролировать неуемную энергию, то ничего серьезного не произошло и можно перестать искать пути отступления.   
— Ясно, — коротко говорит он, наклоняясь, чтобы разуться.   
Макс подлетает к нему, хватает за уши и шипит прямо в затылок, ероша горячим дыханием волосы:  
— И это все, что ты скажешь?!   
Фил дергается от неожиданности, резко распрямляясь, и попадает головой Максу в подбородок. Тот отшатывается, перемежая проклятия матом с жалобами на него, "неуклюжего придурка".   
Фил кое-как выпрыгивает из своих "гадов", испуганный тем, что слишком сильно ударил, хватает Макса за руки, чтобы тот перестал мельтешить и дал ему посмотреть, наконец, все ли так серьезно. Приятель отбивается, как последний идиот, заставляя его злиться сильнее.   
Он вообще сегодня не в духе. С самого утра день идет наперекосяк: сначала Макс его целует, потом, опомнившись, вышвыривает из постели, затем опаздывает на зачет, где преподаватель долго и со вкусом имеет его мозг, а теперь еще снова беспокойный засранец со своим мельтешением и горестными воплями.   
Фил хватает его в охапку и тащит на кухню, где и усаживает на широкий подоконник, прижимая за плечи к холодному стеклу. Пока Макс ежится, Фил хватает его за подбородок, крутит лицо из стороны в сторону и с облегчением вздыхает, понимая, что крику было больше, чем реального ущерба — впрочем, как и всегда.   
Макс затихает, застывает, глядя настороженно, но не испуганно. Да и чего ему бояться?   
— Все нормально, — почему-то шепотом говорит он, а потом поднимает руку и обхватывает запястье друга горячими пальцами.   
Фил смотрит на него, его рука застыла на подбородке Макса, вторая удерживается им же, сердце бьется где-то в горле, кровь плавится жидким металлом и разгоняется, стучит в висках. Ему становится жарко. Он четко знает, что пора отступить, сделать вид, что ничего не было, что все идет своим чередом — да он обещал, в конце-то концов, Макса не трогать! — но ноги приросли к полу, и он не может, не хочет снова отступать. В голове медленно, но верно перемыкает, и это страшнее всего. Макса слишком хочется, и теперь, когда он снова так близко, справиться с собой все сложнее.   
Словно со стороны Фил видит, как наклоняется ниже, ведет одной ладонью по щеке Макса — вторая рука все еще перехвачена, — а потом повторяет маршрут губами. Совсем легко, осторожно касаясь горячей кожи. Макс сосредоточенно хмурится, разглядывая плитку на стене кухни, пытаясь решить для себя, оттолкнуть или притянуть ближе. В голове сидит нежданное "мы не умеем выбирать нормальные места". Сначала узенький коридорчик прихожей, а теперь подоконник на кухне.   
Мысль обрывается, когда Фил прихватывает губами одну тонкую прядь волос, тянет ее и целует его в висок.   
Макс помнит, что еще пару часов назад его охватывала паника при одной только мысли, что рано или поздно он все-таки сдастся. Помнит, как звонил сестре и как на полном серьезе намеревался смотаться домой. Помнит... но теперь все доводы, которые он приводил сам себе, начиная с раннего утра, кажутся совсем глупыми и смешными.   
Фил ведет ладонью ниже, сдвигает ворот футболки и прихватывает сухими губами кожу на шее. Там, где не так давно был Тот Самый Засос.   
"Вот приглянулось ему это место", — раздраженно думается Максу. В следующий момент его всего перетряхивает, когда Фил осторожно высвобождает свою руку из ослабевшего захвата и собирает в горсть его волосы, отводя их в сторону, чтобы не мешались. Максу слишком приятно и правильно, настолько, что хочется устроиться на этом подоконнике удобнее и подтянуть к себе Фила еще ближе, так, чтобы вплотную.   
Макс не выдерживает: в конце концов, сколько можно. Фил всего-то и успел сделать, что прижаться и поцеловать его шею, а Максу уже хочется так, что сил никаких.   
— Фил, — охрипшим голосом зовет он и тянет к себе, смыкая пальцы на его спине.   
Тот оставляет в покое его шею и волосы, смотрит мутными глазами, дышит быстро, прерывисто, как будто бежал марафон и теперь никак не может отдышаться. Только вот Макс точно знает, что никакого марафона не было.   
— Макс, — сглотнув, медленно проговаривая каждую букву, отзывается Фил. Даже со стороны видно, каких усилий ему стоит держать себя в руках. — Не... надо.   
Макс щурит на него глаза, тянет еще ближе, заставляя прижаться совсем плотно. Понимание, что в этот раз инициатива исходит от него, почему-то не пугает. Он знает, что после снова будет себя оправдывать, и у него, скорее всего, получится. Но это все будет потом, а сейчас ему... нужно. Макс знает, что это понимает и Фил. И если он сейчас надавит, тот просто слетит с катушек. Не сдержится. Остались лишь жалкие остатки силы воли.   
— Уверен? — хмуро спрашивает он, и Фил неожиданно твердо отвечает:   
— Уверен.   
Макс улыбается, а потом начинает смеяться, уткнувшись лицом в свитер Фила. Он уже не знает, что чувствовать: то ли оскорбиться, то ли наоборот, быть благодарным другу за то, что тот так щадит его. Понимание Фила чувствуется так остро, что у Макса портится настроение. Из вредности хочется наплевать на все: на возмущенные попискивания совести, на собственные страхи и на чертово понимание придурка Фила.   
Макс глубоко вздыхает и смотрит на него — снизу вверх, и засовывает ладони под его свитер, оглаживая кожу. Тот резко выдыхает, не ожидая, и Максу только и остается, что поражаться, как он еще держится. Они прижаты друг к другу так плотно, что не чувствовать, как у Фила стоит, просто невозможно.   
— Макс.   
— Да не будь ты дерьмом унылым, — раздраженно бросает он, поняв, что Фил действительно готов прекратить все прямо здесь и сейчас, а потом пойдет в туалет дрочить. А если Макс немедленно что-нибудь не сделает, то придется занять вечер тем же самым.   
Фил смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом, будто пытается прижать им к этому несчастному подоконнику. Макс злобно смотрит на него в ответ, а потом резко дергает на себя, заставляя наклониться, и целует. У Фила обрывается дыхание. Все ощущается так остро, будто вместо нервов у него сейчас оголенные провода.   
"Ты же сам, сволочь, потом будешь орать, что это ничего не значит", — обреченно думает он, целуя Макса в ответ, а тот уже излюбленным жестом подтягивает его к себе за задницу и сжимает пальцы. А потом и вовсе обхватывает ногами, притягивая так, что теперь, даже если захочется, отодвинуться не получится.   
Их отделяет друг от друга всего лишь тонкий слой одежды.   
От одной этой мысли Фила пробивает.   
— Только смотри, устрица голубая, — строго шепчет Макс, отстраняясь от него на какие-то пару сантиметров. — Это все просто...   
— Да заткнись ты, — досадливо бормочет Фил и с чистой совестью отпускает тормоза.   
На этот раз получается грубее. Макс прижимается к нему, трется, пытается что-то бормотать, но Фил успешно заглушает его новыми поцелуями, сообразив, что это единственный способ заткнуть идиота.   
— Черт... — выдыхает Макс, когда Фил вжимается в него сильнее.   
Фил жарко выдыхает на его скулу, обхватывая за плечи и заставляя отклониться еще немного назад, почти заставив упереться спиной в холодное стекло, а сам едва ли не укладывается на него, продолжая прижиматься так, что перед глазами темнеет. Филу хочется расстегнуть джинсы, а лучше вообще снять их, и с Макса, кстати, тоже, но для этого пришлось бы прерваться, а этого не хочется даже больше, чем потом стирать штаны.   
Макс цепляется за него, как за спасательный круг, кусает губы, чтобы заставить себя молчать, но Фил видит: дольше не продержится. Макс молчит, когда кончает — только втягивает носом воздух и зажмуривается, и ни слова не говорит, когда Фил наваливается на него, придавливая к несчастному подоконнику всем весом. Даже рассеянно приглаживает взмокшие волосы друга, когда тот утыкается лбом ему в плечо.   
До него, конечно же, доходит, что на сей раз оправдаться всего лишь снятием напряжения не получится.   
Слишком уютно он себя для этого чувствует.   
— Я теперь на этот подоконник не то, что сесть, — хрипло выговаривает он, — я на него смотреть нормально не смогу.   
Фил слабо фыркает ему в плечо, и Макс ловит себя на том, что губы сами собой разъезжаются в довольной улыбке.   
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — обещает ему Фил, поднимает с его плеча голову и прижимается губами к его подбородку.   
Макс покровительственно хлопает его по плечу.   
— Иди постирушку запускать, голубая устрица, — вяло говорит он, не имея желания вопить сейчас. Да и чего ему-то надрываться... Тут впору Филу разораться. Хотя гад свою порцию удовольствия получил.   
Фил угукает и снова утыкается носом в плечо Макса, явно не собираясь никуда сейчас идти.   
— Я что, невнятно говорю?! — наконец, орет покрасневший только сейчас Макс, спихивая с себя обнаглевшего друга. — Иди, блин, штаны стирать!   
Фил хмыкает, услышав в голосе знакомые разъяренные нотки, спокойно целует его в уголок губ и отходит. Смотрит на свои джинсы, вздыхает... и начинает стягивать штаны с Макса. Тот вопит и вырывается, размахивает руками и обещает открутить ему голову, и "да чтобы я еще раз...", но Фил одерживает победу.   
Когда он, довольно насвистывая, уходит с кухни с перекинутыми через плечо, словно трофей, домашними штанами Макса, у того неуловимо портится настроение. Из-под обеденного стола укоризненно сверкает глазами Батон.


	4. Chapter 4

— Я ее убью, я ее убью!.. — причитает Макс, бегая кругами по маленькой кухоньке, задевая все углы и выступы, размахивая руками и дергая себя за волосы.   
На его лице крупными буквами написаны слова "бешенство" и "отчаяние".   
Фил смотрит на это представление, прижавшись плечом к дверному косяку и сложив руки на груди, готовый при необходимости покинуть поле боя с самым достойным выражением лица, на которое он только может быть способен.   
— Убью, воскрешу, защекочу до смерти и так до скончания времен! — вопит Макс, с размаху плюхаясь на жалобно скрипнувшую табуретку, а потом переходит на кровожадный тон, ни капли не вяжущийся с отчаянным выражением на его лице, и оттого еще более жуткий: — А Ромео ее выпру из квартиры в одних семейниках, и пусть к себе валит: нечего у меня дома отсиживаться, а нас с Батошкой пинать неизвестно куда!   
— Вообще-то, ко мне, — справедливости ради решает напомнить ему Фил, со вздохом проходя на "опасную территорию" и садясь на второй стул. Макс смотрит на друга так угрюмо и грозно, что Филу только и остается замолчать.   
Макс нервно выдыхает, а потом, не глядя, шарит по подоконнику, нащупывает пачку с сигаретами и с облегчением во взгляде закуривает. Он дымит, как паровоз, и пыхтит точно так же — придурок все-таки немного приболел и жаловался на забитое горло. Впрочем, это не мешает ему быть все таким же энергичным. Особенно когда дело касается сестры и ее ухажера.   
Филу почему-то кажется, что дымится не сигарета, а сам Макс, и потому он все ждет, когда дым повалит у приятеля из ушей.   
— Чего уставился?! — грубо окликает его тот, а потом без перехода начинает ныть: — Ну за что-о-о мне такое наказа-а-ание?! У сестры — Ромео, а я вынужден жить у голубой устрицы!   
— Вообще-то, это я должен сейчас жаловаться, — тщательно контролируя свое возмущение, цедит сквозь зубы Фил и отбирает у него сигарету, чтобы затянуться самому. Макс смотрит на это безобразие такими глазами, будто Фил только что у маленького ребенка последнюю конфету отобрал.   
— Мне нужнее, — нахально заявляет Фил. — Новый год с тобой и твоей образиной — ха, предел мечтаний.   
Фил врет. Сам прекрасно знает, что говорит неправду, а его сарказм сейчас — всего лишь игра, но как же ему надоело. К черту.   
Макс пользуется принципом "я ни в чем не виновен, я всегда в белом", и Фила уже задолбали эти его метания. Он держится из последних сил, зная, что у друга просто такой несносный характер, однако и его слоновье спокойствие потихоньку рушится. Макс... вот такой. Но и Фил не чувствует себя железобетонным. Он знает, у всего есть предел — и он наступит уже совсем скоро.   
Только бы Макс прекратил испытывать его терпение.   
Хотя это уже что-то из разряда несбыточных желаний.   
Чувствуя перемену настроения, Макс надувается и ощетинивается, однако, понимая, что опора под ногами становится более шаткой, старается исправить ситуацию. Он отбирает у Фила сигарету и показывает ему язык:   
— Мучайся, устрица, не я один должен страдать! — нагло заявляет он, прищуривая синющие глаза, и тут же начинает канючить: — Ты же не выгонишь меня на улицу под самый Новый год?   
Фил смотрит на него: на его растрепанные волосы, на улыбающиеся губы, на прищуренные глаза. Хмурится, оглядывая закатанные по колено легкие штаны — те самые, кстати, которые ему пришлось тогда в машинку закидывать. Раздражение исчезает, как будто морская волна с собой унесла. Он снова спокоен, снова держит себя в руках. Ну, это ведь Макс. Свой. Тот, который выбешивает. Тот, которого невозможно не любить. Придурок.   
Фил усмехается краем рта:   
— Выгнать? В одних трусах? — задумчиво тянет он, делая вид, что задумался. — Хочешь поиграть в ролевые игры?   
Макс моргает от неожиданности и поэтому, вместо того, чтобы предсказуемо возмутиться, уточняет:  
— Какие такие игры? Фил, ты чего?..   
"Башкой стукнулся?" — повисает в воздухе продолжение вопроса, но Фил уже решает, что отомстит ему позже, и беспечно отвечает:   
— Ну, вот представь себе ситуацию, как в анекдоте. Ты будешь любовником, а я — не вовремя вернувшимся домой мужем, — невозмутимо вещает он, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем как брови Макса ползут все выше и выше. — И тебе ничего не остается, кроме как скрываться через окно. И — оп! — ты уже висишь в одних трусах под балконом на веревке из связанных между собой простыней.   
Макс хлопает круглыми глазами, а Фил с каменным лицом уточняет:   
— Романтика.   
— Тьфу, блин, идиот! — оттаивает, наконец, тот, снова вскакивая с табуретки. Та отъезжает от стола с противным скрежетом. Фил едва заметно морщится. — Я тебе о проблеме серьезной, а ты издеваешься!   
Фил пожимает плечами, обходя его по узкой дуге (широкую не позволяют размеры кухни), подходит к холодильнику и открывает дверцу, в задумчивости обозревая поле деятельности и пытаясь вспомнить, когда он в последний раз серьезно закупался продуктами.   
— Так бы и пнул! — возмущенно бормочет Макс, красноречиво приставляя коленку к заднице Фила, и тот угрожающе оборачивается и бросает, глядя через плечо:   
— Теперь ты понимаешь, какое это для меня всякий раз искушение?   
— Дурак, — бубнит приятель, пятясь от него и натыкаясь на стол. — Боже, ну почему мой друг такой дебилище?!   
— От такого же слышу, — вернувшись к обозреванию внутренностей холодильника, рассеянно отвечает "дебилище".   
— Бли-ин!.. — подвывает Макс, усаживаясь на свою несчастную табуретку и прикрывая глаза. А потом недовольно скрипит: — Холодильник прикрой — холодно.   
Фил передергивает плечами.   
Батон громко, совсем как человек, вздыхает, — он прибежал ровно в тот момент, когда услышал, как Фил открыл холодильник.   
— Ничего, Батоша, — тут же переключается на приторно-воркующий тон его хозяин. — Мы этому Ромео в ботинки нассым, да? Мы ему покажем, как к нашей систер заявляться, да?   
Фил закатывает глаза и вздыхает, выуживая из холодильника кастрюлю с приготовленным вчера борщом. Готовили в четыре руки, сверяясь с найденным в интернете рецептом, матерясь и посылая друг друга по разным интересным маршрутам, но результат вышел съедобным. И это даже удивительно, учитывая то, как сложно им было работать вместе на маленьком пятачке кухни.   
— Что, сам ему в ботинки гадить пойдешь? — насмешливо интересуется Фил, и Макс оборачивается к нему с багровым от злости лицом.   
— Да, именно так и сделаю! — чеканит он ломким от ярости голосом, начиная для успокоения нервов усиленно наглаживать кота. — Ай, током бьется!   
— Аккуратнее, — равнодушно бросает Фил, ставя кастрюлю на плиту и включая конфорку. — Есть будешь?   
— Не задавай дурацких вопросов, — отрезает друг.   
Фил вздыхает и садится на свою табуретку спиной к подоконнику. За окном холодно, целый день метет, подвывает ветер, и бегают готовящиеся к празднику люди.   
— Ненавижу, — продолжает кипеть Макс. — Сделаю для Ромео куклу вуду и буду тыкать в нее иголки, чтобы расслабиться. А еще...   
Фил не слушает его очередной бубнеж с претензией на бредятину: подпирая кулаком подбородок, он смотрит на Макса почти внаглую, пользуясь тем, что тот ушел в себя настолько, что почти перестал обращать на него внимание. Фил разглядывает его рыжие волосы — яркие, такие, что могли бы и за крашеные сойти, ан нет — свои. Злобно прищуренные глаза. Суетливые руки. Макс бурно жестикулирует, когда говорит, а балаболит он постоянно. Раньше эта тупая манера бесила до ужаса, а теперь ничего — привык. А что остается делать, не связывать же идиота?   
На самом же деле Фил думает, что встречать Новый год с Максом — круто, особенно в свете того, что им как-то и не доводилось раньше праздновать только вдвоем: все время либо к родителям уезжали, либо попадали в большие компании. Но не признаваться же, что рад этому — иначе балбес обнаглеет вконец, или просто сбежит. Он может, ему есть куда.   
Последние день-два Макс снова усиленно размышляет. Вслух об этом он, конечно, не говорит, но Фил и так все знает. Как бы то ни было, а "просто друзья" так себя не ведут — это что-то другое. Для себя-то Фил давно все понял и расставил по полочкам, а вот Макс мечется. Ему нелегко, и именно поэтому Фил изо всех сил старается не сорваться. Пытается не торопить. Хотя если так пойдет и дальше, то терпение иссякнет, и у Макса просто не останется выбора. И тогда либо привет, относительно спокойная жизнь, когда все понятно, либо прощай, друг. Если Макс запаникует и заистерит — все может плохо обернуться.   
Хотя он почти уверен в том, что все будет хорошо. Где-то в голове у Макса сидит мысль (и Фил знает об этом почти наверняка), что Фил — это правильно. Иначе с чего бы ему сидеть с ним совсем рядом, спать в одной кровати, прижимаясь всем телом во время сна и почти обнимая, зачем спросонок лезть с поцелуями? А это ведь повторяется и повторяется с той поры. Правда, потом Макс все равно краснеет, запинается, накручивает самого себя и через минуту орет, как потерпевший. Но Фил и так все понимает. Ему вполне хватает того, что он видит.   
Пока хватает.   
— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? — раздраженно вопрошает в пространство Макс, глядя на Фила в упор, и тот непонимающе переводит на него взгляд, сообразив, что совсем задумался.   
Приятель закатывает глаза.   
— Ну ты даешь, я тебе тут душу изливаю, а ты спишь с открытыми глазами. Вот устрица голубая.   
Фил вздыхает, заставляя себя не вестись на провокацию, а потом тянется к плите и выключает закипевший борщ.   
— Как ни крути, а Новый год встречаем вместе... — скучным голосом говорит Макс, а потом вдруг улыбается так, что у Фила чуть сердце не останавливается: настолько эта улыбка искренняя. — Я даже рад, что ли.   
Тот улыбается, а Макс на некоторое время замолкает, с довольной миной гладя Батона. Кот мурчит, и на кухне становится очень уютно.   
— Я тут подумал, — объявляет Макс через некоторое время. — Что мы к празднику покупать будем?  
Это "мы" приятно греет душу, но суть вопроса Фил ухватывает с ходу и теряется.   
— Еду, — с легким удивлением отвечает он, но Макс отмахивается.   
— Это само собой, — с досадой говорит он. — Я вспомнить не могу: ты свое логово на праздники украшаешь?   
— Да нет... — растерянно пожимает плечами Фил. — Раньше я об этом и не задумывался как-то.   
— А, ну у тебя же Сашки нет, — догадывается Макс. — У меня игрушками, мишурой там всякой она обычно заведует.   
Его голос становится ядовитым, а на лицо набегает тень:   
— И в этот раз, все великолепие — для какого-то ободранного Ромео. Позорище! Да, Батон?   
Кот отвечает ему понимающим, угрюмым взглядом, и Макс моментально растекается умиляющейся лужей: любое проявление кошачьего характера, а в особенности, когда тот становится похожим на своего хозяина, заставляет его на мгновение терять разум.   
— Ты моя радость, Батон!..   
Фил вздыхает. Ему уже зубы сводит от всей этой их с котом идиллии.   
— Ну и? — возвращает он друга с небес на землю. — Ты имеешь желание заняться украшательством?   
Макс машет рукой:   
— Если только немного совсем, — перейдя на серьезный тон, произносит он. — Никакой елки — ну ее, потом иголки эти выметать до апреля. А вот мишуры всякой, шариков, лампочек разноцветных — от этого я бы не отказался.   
— Значит, сам и займешься, — радостно перекладывает на его плечи всю ответственность за предпраздничную суету Фил.   
Макс независимо фыркает, одновременно потягиваясь и портя тем самым весь эффект.   
— Вот и займусь, — бурчит он. — Люблю такие штуки.   
— Тем более.   
Когда Фил ставит перед ним тарелку с горячим борщом, Макс задумчиво хмурится, размешивая его ложкой.   
— Я что тут подумал... — тянет он. — Когда пойдем продукты закупать? За мишурой-блестелками я и сам могу сбегать в любой момент, но еда — это все-таки штука такая...   
— Серьезная, — хмыкает Фил и пожимает плечами. — Да хоть завтра. Я свободен, ты, вроде, тоже. Так что прямо с утра собираемся — и вперед.   
Макс кивает, а потом его лицо искажает яростная гримаса:   
— Ну, Саша... Сама, небось, с Ромео своим по магазинам ходит!   
Фил едва сдерживает хохот — у Макса такой злобный вид, что это смешно.   
— Ты хоть знаешь, как его зовут? — вместо этого спрашивает он, и друг поднимает на него растерянный взгляд и как дураку объясняет:   
— Само собой знаю. Как я могу не знать имя врага? Рома он. Роме-е-ео, — с непередаваемой гримасой тянет он, а потом поднимается из-за стола и ставит свою опустевшую тарелку в мойку. — Ты посуду моешь.   
— Почему я? — флегматично интересуется Фил.   
— Я вчера мыл, — весело отзывается Макс и проходит мимо него, случайно задев.   
Фил провожает его напряженным взглядом.   
Если бы не было всех этих случайных (и не очень) прикосновений — терпеть стало бы легче. Каждый раз, когда Макс оказывается в пределах досягаемости, приходится контролировать себя. Каждое касание — маленький взрыв. Встряхивает всего. И хочется еще. И слишком доверчивый для такого параноика и истерика Макс будто бы не понимает, как это: то сядет совсем рядом, то в плечо ткнет, то еще что-нибудь... Он чересчур полагается на выдержку своего друга. Незаслуженно полагается, кстати говоря.   
Между прочим, Фил знает, что у идиота не настолько наивный характер. Но он сомневается, что это все делается намеренно.   
Интересно, а если его все-таки зажать где-нибудь, то как он поступит? Не так, как тогда, а серьезно: раздеть его всего, прижаться и вылизать? Филу любопытно, каким Макс станет при таком раскладе. И чего ждать после — перестанет доверять или нет?   
Фил зажмуривается и медленно-медленно выдыхает.   
"Вот только не надо сейчас фантазий", — думает он, стараясь не представлять, какой будет Макс, если все, что хочется с ним сделать, вдруг станет реальностью, и как он будет ставить его или как приятель будет изгибаться. Так можно и совсем с ума сойти. И сделать что-нибудь непоправимое.   
Но так хочется...   
И ведь как незаметно прошла эта чертова неделя. А теперь Макс снова остается на Новый год. И на подольше. Пока Сашка не перестанет самодурничать. Филу страшно привыкать к такой жизни, столь не похожей на семейную, но и не холостяцкой. С Максом... круто. Без дураков.   
Правда, это серьезное испытание для выдержки Фила. Когда идиот ложится спать рядом и к нему хочется прикоснуться, приходится чуть ли не бить себя по рукам. Или взывать к собственной, нагло спящей, совести. Пока это помогает.   
— Слышь, Фил! — орет Макс из зала. — Я комп твой займу?   
— Зачем?   
— Киношку какую-нибудь посмотреть хочу! — отвечает тот. — Я знаю, у тебя есть.   
— Смотри, — разрешает Фил, и Макс замолкает — видимо, действительно сел за компьютер.   
Фил вздыхает, понимая, что на нем еще висит мытье посуды, но вставать лень. Хочется продолжать сидеть так, прижимаясь спиной к батарее: под Новый год ударили сильные морозы, поэтому он немного подмерзает. Максу все нипочем: как расхаживал по дому в легких футболках и закатанных штанах, так и расхаживает. Иногда даже про тапки забывает. И говорит, что не мерзнет, когда Фил ему о них напоминает. Холод на него не особенно действует. По крайней мере, при такой температуре воздуха в квартире ему вполне уютно. Так было всегда. Фил подозревает, дело даже не в том, что Макс не мерзлявый, а в том, что он слишком энергичный. Он не может представить себе спокойного Макса — только бегающего, орущего, постоянно что-то доказывающего, размахивающего руками... При постоянном-то движении как можно замерзнуть?   
Фил только ежится.   
Намывая тарелки, а заодно вилки, ложки и чашки, он старательно не представляет, как было бы, определись Макс с выбором в его пользу. Вряд ли он изменится и станет шелковым. Да даже голубой устрицей чисто из вредности и чувства противоречия не прекратит называть, что там еще говорить.   
— ФИ-И-ИЛИН, БЛЯ!!! — вдруг слышится разъяренное из зала, и у застывшего в шоке Фила падает из рук только что вымытая тарелка. Падает и разбивается на несколько частей — хотелось бы верить, что к счастью.   
Хотя, судя по тому, что Макс вспомнил его фамилию, его ему не видать ни в каком виде — мучительную смерть, как минимум. Голос у Макса такой, будто его сейчас либо кондратий хватит, либо он сам кого-нибудь порвет. Интересно, а огнем он сейчас плеваться будет?.. Да и что, в конце концов...   
— Что? — осторожно интересуется Фил, наклоняясь и осторожно собирая осколки. Не порезаться бы, иначе почуявший запах крови разъяренный балбес добьется того, что ее станет больше.   
— А ну иди сюда, устрица голубущая! — воет Макс придушенно, задыхаясь и проглатывая окончания слов, и вот тут Фил действительно начинает волноваться: такое случается редко, но если приключается, значит, действительно произошло что-то из ряда вон. Хотя чего такого он мог увидеть у него в компьютере-то?   
Или это с компом не связано?   
Фил торопливо ополаскивает последнюю чашку, ставит ее сушиться и, вытирая руки полотенцем, идет на зов друга.   
Тот сидит за его компьютером с таким лицом, будто он только что испытал самое страшное, что только можно было пережить.   
Монитор плоский, легко передвигаемый, повернут "лицом" к стене. Макс еле слышно причитает, хмуря брови и закрыв глаза.   
— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Фил, и Макс открывает рот, чтобы высказаться, но не может произнести ни слова внятно по делу, и поэтому снова замолкает, и это пугает до чертиков. Уж что-что, а дара речи Макс не лишался никогда. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.   
Это показатель.   
— Я... — вдруг придушенно сипит Макс, тыча пальцем в сторону повернутого к стене монитора, и хватается за сердце. — Бля... Фил. Ты что в компе своем держишь, гад?!   
Фил чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает ком, а сердце проваливается куда-то в живот. В голове начинает предрассветно брезжить смутная догадка. Еще у него плохое предчувствие, и он знает, что это неспроста.   
— А что? — предусмотрительно интересуется он, закидывая полотенце на плечо, и Макс наконец взрывается:   
— Голубая ж ты устрица! Откуда мне было знать, что у тебя тут вперемешку нормальное кино и порнуха! И порнуха тоже голубая! — орет он, его лицо уже почти багровое от нехватки воздуха и гнева, а Фил, застыв рядом с ним с ошарашенным лицом, чувствует, что не знает, как себя вести: то ли взвыть, то ли заржать, то ли дать придурку по башке, чтобы не лазил куда не надо.   
Вместо этого он делает шаг вперед и осторожно разворачивает обратно монитор, на котором на весь экран развернуто застывшее видео: двое парней, не прерывающих поцелуя, увлеченно раздевают друг друга. Свернув видео, Фил понимает, что Макс залез в папку "Видео" в документах. Туда он обычно скачивал все, а потом либо удалял, либо перекидывал в другие папки на жестком.   
— Ты сюда вообще зачем полез-то? — интересуется он.   
Макс возмущенно тычет пальцем в сторону монитора, будто до сих пор видит там поразившую его сценку.   
— Я не специально! — вопит он, зажмуриваясь и разлохмачивая свои волосы сильнее обычного — явно пытаясь успокоиться. — Откуда мне было знать, что ты все в одну папку качаешь, идиот?!   
— Рассортировать забыл... — бормочет Фил с раскаянием во взгляде, но Максу от этого легче не становится:   
— Бля-я-я!.. Дайте мне это развидеть! — подвывает он, чуть ли не плача, и Фил ободряюще хлопает его по плечу:   
— Ладно тебе, — примирительно говорит он. — Главное, что ты успел поставить на паузу раньше, чем началось самое интересное.   
Макс начинает завывать еще горше — ему все равно. Он уже и так слишком много для себя увидел.   
— Тогда вали из-за компа, — предлагает Фил. — Я сейчас отсюда все лишнее уберу. Чтобы ты знал и не лез туда, куда не надо.   
Макс неожиданно замирает и смотрит на Фила круглыми глазами.   
— Черт... — медленно, будто что-то для себя осознав, произносит он.   
— Что?   
Тот принимает еще более жалобный вид.   
— Я... я пошел, — быстро говорит Макс. — Да. А ты пока убери куда-нибудь это... ну, это.   
Он неловко поднимается со стула и как-то медленно, будто в прострации, почему-то неловко, идет к выходу из зала. Фил недоуменно следит за ним взглядом, пытаясь понять, что случилось.   
А потом Макс запирается в туалете.   
— Макс?.. — подойдя к двери, зовет Фил, и в ответ слышит только ругань, общий смысл которой заключается в "отстань, я скоро выйду".   
Фил хмурится, пытаясь сопоставить факты: видео, странное поведение Макса, его удивленный, осознающий взгляд, неловкие шаги, запертая дверь...   
— Макс, ты?.. — он не успевает договорить, как его затыкают негромким рычащим "сдохни!"   
Фил ухмыляется и приваливается к двери спиной, складывая руки на груди.   
— Вот оно до чего дошло... — иронично тянет он, не в силах сопротивляться соблазну немного понасмешничать. — Может, тогда уже досмотришь фильмец-то?   
Из-за двери несется поток возмущенной нецензурной брани.


	5. Chapter 5

Фил вяло размешивает сахар в огромной кружке с божьей коровкой, смотрит в окно на засыпанную снегом улицу, и вздыхает. Как его все задолбало: и предпраздничная суета, и ненормальные соседи, которые вовсю готовятся к встрече Нового года, и зима, потому что она такая холодная. И Макс, кстати, тоже. Со своей кипучей деятельностью, воплями и размахиванием руками — он Фила тоже достал.   
Придурок уже несколько дней носится, как ужаленный в задницу, причитая, что Новый год срывается, что ничего у них не выходит, как у людей, что Деда Мороза не существует, что сестра ему надоела, что все будет просто ужасно... Филу хочется схватить своего неуемного друга за шиворот, привязать его к стулу и заставить посидеть спокойно хотя бы полчаса. От его мельтешения уже в глазах рябит, а сегодня тридцать первое и Новый год совсем скоро, а у них еще толком ничего не сделано.   
— Что, устрица?! — бодро орет придурок, возникая на пороге кухни — растрепанный, в растянутой старой футболке, с недовольной миной и беспокойный, как всегда. — Сачкуешь, небось?!   
— Ни в одном глазу, — бодро врет Фил, стучит ложкой по краю кружки и вздыхает. — Чаю хочешь? Время только час, а ты уже в мыле весь. Сядь.   
— Некогда, — отмахивается Макс, оглядывается, хватает со стола кекс и снова убегает в зал.   
Он напоминает Филу рыжий метеор: сейчас тут, через секунду уже там, через мгновение — неизвестно где. Непонятно, откуда он берет столько энергии: умудряется бегать, орать, размахивать руками, командовать, злиться и делать что-то, потом переделывать, бросать, как есть, браться за новое... Пожалуй, единственное время, когда Фил видит Макса в состоянии покоя — когда тот спит. Обычно он тихий, исключая те случаи, когда храпит или пытается доказать что-то во сне. Но тогда Фил предпочитает его расталкивать, иначе выспаться не получается и весь день приходится ходить вареным.   
Фил ежится, прижимается спиной к батарее и отхлебывает горячий чай.   
Вопреки всем планам, в которых стояло категоричное: "На хрен елку, а то иголки не выметем до апреля", небольшое живое деревце заняло свое законное место в зале, в углу. Ставили сегодня, кое-как воткнув в ведро с еще толком не растаявшим песком, который пришлось тайком умыкнуть из песочницы на детской площадке перед домом. Перед самой "кражей" его следовало еще и откопать, потому что на месте песочницы давно высились сугробы, но Фил, которого заботливо выгнали на дело, справился.   
Потом они взялись за елку. Фил вздыхал, морщился, выслушивая от Макса: "Теперь левее... нет, левее же, я сказал! Во-о-от, теперь ровно!", потом так же терпеливо вытаскивал из ладони еловые иголки. И пытался отделаться от странного привкуса хвои во рту — как будто ветку пожевал.   
Украшал дерево уже Макс. Бегал с купленной гирляндой, шариками и мишурой, радостный, как пятилетний ребенок, и вешал так и этак, снимал, злился, снова пытался что-то сделать... Фил не мешал. Ему хватило и того, что его заставили сегодня встать в восемь утра, пропылесосить зал, вытереть пыль везде, где только можно, и выгнали на кухню.   
Фил прикрывает глаза. У батареи тепло и хорошо настолько, что глаза слипаются. Хочется задремать. Усталость чувствуется такая, будто он не спал неделю. Это все Макс виноват.   
Только ему удается примоститься так, что табуретка не ползет по скользкому линолеуму куда-то вперед, как из прихожей слышится раскатистый зловещий хохот — звук дверного звонка.   
Фил с недоумением прислушивается, не торопясь вставать, но когда звонок повторяется, а Макс начинает вопить из зала, чтобы "кое-кто, наконец, открыл дверь", ему приходится сначала открыть глаза, а потом и подняться на ноги.   
— Кого там принесло, — сердито говорит из зала Макс, но Фил не особенно прислушивается: нежданный визитер снова жмет на кнопку звонка.   
Фил глубоко вздыхает, а когда открывает дверь, то на лестничной площадке обнаруживается Сашка в сопровождении незнакомого Филу парня — видимо, того самого Ромео. Сашка радостно улыбается, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой по бетонному полу и покусывая нижнюю губу, а Ромео потерянно оглядывается: он тут впервые и наверняка не знает, зачем они вообще сюда притащились.   
— Привет, — растерянно говорит Фил, разглядывая гостей, и Сашка радостно ухмыляется.   
— Фи-ил! — довольно тянет она и подается вперед, чтобы обнять его. Фил выше сестры Макса головы на две, но это ничуть ей не мешает. Он растерянно гладит ее по плечу, а когда Сашка отстраняется, соображает, наконец, что надо бы посторониться.   
— Заходите, — неловко предлагает он.   
— Мы ненадолго, — отмахивается Сашка, аккуратно переступая порог. Следом за ней заходит Ромео.   
Из зала выходит взъерошенный Макс с тряпкой в руке — не доверяя Филу даже в этом, он решает еще раз смахнуть пыль с антресолей.   
— О, систер, — удивленно констатирует он. — Каким ветром?   
Ромео он подчеркнуто не замечает, но, как понимает Фил, это у них взаимно.   
Сашка стягивает с рук перчатки и растирает ладони, поглядывая то на брата, то на Фила с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица, и тому вдруг становится немного неуютно. Его не покидает ощущение, что его сейчас оценивают, и он не может понять, хорошо это или плохо.   
— Мы поздравить, — небрежно говорит Сашка и улыбается. — Брат!   
Макс настороженно бросает тряпку и подходит ближе, но Фил ясно видит, что его раздирают подозрения, как будто он ждет от сестры какую-нибудь подлянку. Не удивительно, в общем-то, но все равно странно.   
Когда Макс, наконец, оказывается в пределах досягаемости, Сашка хищно ухмыляется и с удовольствием ерошит его волосы. Макс терпит такое обращение молча, с мученическим выражением на лице: сестре он предпочитает особенно не противоречить.   
— В общем, ты и так знаешь, что я тебе пожелаю, — насладившись братскими мучениями, заключает Сашка. — Будь хорошим, добрым и послушным. Радуй сестренку и не злись часто — ты и так нервный... Ром, пакет.   
Через мгновение Макс растерянно крутит в руках плоскую коробку, обернутую яркой шуршащей бумагой. Фил за это время успевает смотаться в зал и принести Сашкин подарок: Макс купил ей какие-то модные духи, о которых Сашка ныла уже пару недель. Макс решил, что проще купить их, чем слушать сестринское нытье еще столько же времени.   
— Ой, — радостно говорит та, принимая подарок, но тут же переключается на Макса, когда тот пытается аккуратно снять обертку с коробки. — Не открывай, потом посмотрите. Подарок для тебя и Фила. Общий. Вдруг пригодится?   
Макс с подозрением смотрит на сестру и Ромео, прячущего улыбку в воротнике. Ему это кажется подозрительным, поэтому он на время оставляет попытки распотрошить свой подарок и щурится:   
— Ты слишком радостно улыбаешься, — напряженно говорит он, но Сашка безмятежно пожимает плечами, разглядывая потолок:   
— Новый год — такой хороший повод. Кстати, что у вас с едой?   
— В наличии, — отвечает Фил, и Сашка довольно кивает.   
— Отлично. Но если что — звоните, у меня пока есть время. Помогу.   
Она задумчиво покусывает нижнюю губу, хмурится, но потом на ее лице снова появляется улыбка:   
— Тогда мы побежали, нам еще кое-кого надо поздравить. Фил, дай-ка я тебе кое-что шепну.   
Фил настороженно подходит ближе и наклоняется, чтобы Сашка могла сказать то, что хотела, а Макс щурится еще подозрительнее.   
— Мне это не нравится, — заявляет он в пустоту, но сестра, бросив на него озорной взгляд, встает на цыпочки и почти прижимается к Филу.   
— Для тебя у меня есть персональное пожелание, — тихо говорит она, и Фил чувствует, как его пробирает дрожь. — Пусть в этом году у вас все получится. Я знаю, ты хочешь.   
И, похлопав ошеломленно застывшего Фила по плечу, Сашка шустро подхватывает Ромео под локоть и буквально выталкивает его из квартиры. Когда закрывается дверь, а Макс рядом подозрительно кашляет, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание, до Фила доходит, что пора бы и прийти в себя. Он выпрямляется и растерянно смотрит перед собой, а Макс стоит рядом и продолжает вертеть в руках Сашкин подарок.   
— Что она сказала?   
Фил смотрит на него, растерянно открывает рот, но потом мотает головой.   
— Ничего такого, — говорит он спокойно. Не нужно Максу этого знать. Еще разорется и смотается куда-нибудь.   
— Ну-ну, — бормочет приятель, но решает все же не допытываться. И трясет коробку: — Посмотрим?   
— Давай потом, — с сомнением посмотрев на подарок, отвечает Фил. Ему тоже очень любопытно, но что-то заставляет его сдержаться. — Сначала дела.   
Макс кивает, с сожалением и подозрением поглаживая пеструю обертку. Фил замечает, как задумчиво он хмурится, но решает не спрашивать, в чем дело.   
— Потом — значит, потом, — бормочет Макс, возвращаясь в зал. — Слышь, Фил. Ты бы хоть салат резать начал.   
— Куда же мы без оливье, — вздыхает тот, покорно направляясь в сторону кухни.   
В общем-то, он все утро только и делает, что болтается на кухне, исключая те полчаса, что пришлось провести в зале, вытирая пыль. Фил давно живет один, с самого окончания школы, поэтому готовить он умеет гораздо лучше севшего на Сашкину шею Макса. Не может похвастать, что мог бы приготовить что-то невероятное, но пару несложных блюд изобразить он вполне в состоянии.   
Нарезая, кромсая, поджидая у кастрюли с газетой в руках, Фил старается не улыбаться слишком широко: подумать только, весь этот геморрой и суета — их первый с Максом совместный Новый год. Это странно и непривычно, но ему нравится. Хотя он с удовольствием бы убрал из обязательного установку елки и нервные метания Макса по поводу того, что ничего не получается нормально. С другой стороны, он понимает, что нужно радоваться тому, что есть: наверняка после праздника Макс вернется домой. Не вечно же ему тут жить. И Сашка не вечно будет дурить.   
Вспомнив Сашкино пожелание, Фил вздыхает и улыбается: неловко слышать такое от сестры своего лучшего друга, но... Но что-то в этом определенно есть. Она не сказала ничего нового, но все равно в голове что-то щелкнуло. И сейчас Фил изо всех сил пытается разобраться, что к чему.   
И ведь действительно хочется, чтобы все получилось. Чтобы Макс определился и перестал его терзать своими закидонами. Пусть это почти нереально, но все-таки. И вообще. Пусть Макс придурок. Но придурок свой, привычный, почти родной, любимый и самый-самый. Вслух Фил этого никогда не скажет, но себя он не обманывает — зачем?..   
— Фил! — орет Макс из зала, и парень вздрагивает, поняв, что совсем ушел в себя.   
Закинув нож в мойку, он ополаскивает руки и спрашивает сквозь шум льющейся из-под крана воды:   
— Чего хотел?   
— Помоги, а? — тоскливо подвывает Макс. — Гребаные фонарики, чем я только думал, когда их покупал...   
— Точно не головой, — отвечает Фил вполголоса, вытирает руки и идет на помощь. — Сам никак?   
Макс уже ставит посреди зала табуретку. Лицо у него злое: видимо, с первого раза ничего не получилось. Он раздраженно дергает плечом.   
— Я и буду сам. И ты тоже. Фонариков много — на всех хватит, — с сарказмом говорит он и злорадно ухмыляется. — Вот и будем вместе корячиться.   
"Если тебе плохо, сделай так, чтобы плохо стало кому-нибудь еще" — это девиз Макса на все времена. Поставив табуретку, куда надо, он выпрямляется и задумчиво трет подбородок.   
— Я вот только думаю, стоит ли их вообще лепить к потолку. Да еще и скотчем. Хотя они легкие. Но падают — только так...   
— Вот когда надумаешь...   
— Э, стоять! — возмущается Макс. — Ты, устрица, вообще как будто никогда Новый год не встречал. Даже с родителями никогда украшалками не занимался?   
Фил пожимает плечами и смотрит на него молча. Макс начинает нервно ходить туда-сюда.   
— Так, решено! — возвещает он. — Фонарикам — быть!   
Пока Фил раздумывает, что бы такого сказать, чтобы отмазаться, из угла, где стоит елка, слышится шорох и дребезг, а потом Батон тихо, по стеночке, мчится в сторону кухни — подальше от хозяев и возможного наказания. Хитрый котяра знает, когда стоит затаиться.   
А под елкой остается разбитая игрушка.   
— Твой кот — засранец, — сообщает Максу Фил, собирая осколки, и уходит на кухню, чтобы их выбросить.   
Когда он возвращается, Макс уже стоит на табуретке и, матерясь сквозь зубы, приклеивает к потолку фонарики. Стоит ему с горем пополам прилепить один, как он тут же не выдерживает собственного веса и перезрелой грушей падает на пол. Макс багровеет, начинает шипеть еще более зло, но размахивать руками не торопится: пусть с табуретки лететь и не так далеко, но приземляться будет больно и обидно. Он стискивает зубы и сдерживается изо всех сил, хотя ясно, что скоро грянет.   
Сам Фил стоит в дверном проеме, сложив руки на груди, и молча наблюдает.   
Когда Макс тянется, чтобы приклеить несчастный бумажный фонарик, его футболка задирается. Несильно, но все-таки. Фил смотрит на это и не может понять, что чувствует. Он считает, что его терпению пора ставить памятник. Конечно, он и раньше видел Макса как полураздетым, так и полностью раздетым, но все равно. Ему одновременно хорошо и тяжело, и он сам не может сказать, что перевешивает: желание заграбастать Макса себе и никому его больше не показывать, или желание дать себе подзатыльник и больше никогда не касаться темы "когда-же-ты-гад-определишься". Проживание на одной территории оказалось тяжелым испытанием.   
А они так ни к чему и не пришли, хотя прогресс, вроде бы, и на лицо. По крайней мере, был.   
— Ну и чего стоишь? — недовольно скрипит Макс, оборачиваясь. — Либо давай помогай, либо держи меня. У меня уже голова кружится так стоять.   
Фил мудро выбирает первое. Возьмись он сейчас удерживать Макса, пока тот лепит фонарики, ничего бы толком не получилось: руки сами знают, что лучше, и стопроцентно пустились бы лапать Макса. Тот разозлится и начнет орать.   
Поэтому Фил тащит себе с кухни вторую табуретку, берет несколько фонариков и скотч, и принимается за дело. Он не выше Макса, поэтому работа продвигается так же тяжко. Фонарики мнутся, отклеиваются, падают, рвутся... Фил начинает медленно, но верно звереть, а Макс, который уже плюнул на свою часть работы, стоит рядом с довольной миной и наблюдает за его страданиями. Его глаза так и лучатся удовольствием и злорадством.   
— Так-то, — ухмыляется он. — А мне фонарики эти всучил. Устрица!   
Фил мог бы ему сказать, что украшение зала было не его идеей, и вообще, это все дело Макса, а у него есть дело поважнее: удержаться на шатающейся табуретке, лепя очередной бумажный фонарик к потолку. И готовку еще никто не отменял.   
— Давай помогу, — великодушно предлагает Макс, и Фил не успевает отказаться: этот балбес подходит вплотную и обхватывает его руками, позволяя удержать равновесие.   
Фил сначала хочет пнуть его, но потом приходится смириться: он глубоко вздыхает, наслаждаясь легким хвойным ароматом, который пропитал комнату. И ему немного легчает, хотя в голове и бьется взволнованное "какого-хрена-он-творит".   
— Чтоб тебя, — еле слышно выдыхает он, угрюмо приклеивая фонарик. Со злости получается с первого раза и как надо.   
Он работает быстрее, лишь бы отделаться от Макса. Когда он прикасается — пусть и по такому поводу, но сам — сам! — это... странно. Его слегка трясет, ему хочется, чтобы это продолжалось дольше, чтобы Макс не отпускал, и в то же время Филу неуютно. Он думает, что сам себя не понимает: столько лет знать Макса, столько времени окорачивать себя, зная, что тот никогда не станет кем-то большим, чем друг... И стоит лишь получить слабую надежду, как он начинает сходить с ума. Раньше контролировать себя получалось лучше.   
Все началось, наверное, с того момента, как он не сдержался и поцеловал Макса. И когда тот его не оттолкнул. Пусть потом они вели себя, будто ничего и не случилось, но прогресс точно прослеживался.   
Фила это нервирует. Раздражает. А внутри — тепло.   
Когда приклеивать к потолку больше нечего, Фил вздыхает с облегчением. У него побаливают плечи и слегка трясутся руки, но в целом — все нормально. Только вот когда Макс так близко, трезво рассуждать просто не получается.   
— Можешь отпускать, — говорит он не в силах скрыть облегчение в голосе, но Макс почему-то не двигается. — Ты слышишь?   
— А?   
— Руки, — терпеливо разъясняет Фил. — Все. Готово.   
— А, точно, — бесцветным голосом говорит Макс, отступая на несколько шагов. Он выглядит сонным. — Я задумался.   
Фил смотрит на него, не понимая, в чем дело, а потом сползает с табуретки.   
— Пойду чайник греться поставлю, — решает он и, чтобы не нервировать друга, уходит на кухню.   
Фил знает, что лучше смотаться сразу, от греха подальше. Макс такой — сейчас он вялый и сонный, а через минуту уже орет, как потерпевший, размахивает руками и бегает по потолку.   
День давно перевалил за середину. На улице стемнело, поэтому Фил задергивает легкие шторки на кухонном окне, садится у батареи, чтобы было тепло, и прикрывает глаза. Устал не только он один, но сейчас ему хочется только горячего чаю и спать. И ну его, этот праздник.   
На колени беспардонно забирается Батон, решивший, что наказания ждать не стоит. Филу лень его сгонять, к тому же кот теплый. Об него руки греть — самое то.   
— Спать хочу, — мрачно сообщает Макс, возникая на пороге кухни — встрепанный, с раздраженным выражением на лице.   
Фил открывает глаза и кивает.   
Макс расслабленный и сонный, а потому он даже не замечает, что Фил его разглядывает. Или замечает, но не подает виду. Только чешет затылок, потягивается и зевает, а потом подходит к холодильнику и засовывается туда по своей излюбленной традиции — чуть ли не по пояс.   
— Кайф... прохладно, — блаженно выдыхает он.   
— Уберись оттуда, — одергивает его Фил. — Еще сильнее разболеться не хватало.   
— Да иди ты... — возмущается Макс, но холодильник закрывает, так ничего оттуда и не достав.   
Потом усаживается на подоконник, на свое любимое на кухне место, достает сигареты из кармана и приоткрывает форточку.   
— Я тут подумал, — говорит Фил. — Может, сейчас спать, а ближе к двенадцати встанем? Я на телефоне будильник включу.   
Макс задумчиво кивает. Взгляд у него уже отсутствующий: как Фил и предполагал чуть раньше, вся эта беготня и активность вышла приятелю боком — теперь его чуть ли не на ходу скашивает.   
— Макс?   
— Чего тебе? — наконец, реагирует тот.   
— Докуривай и спать пошли.   
Фил поднимается на ноги, скинув с себя кота, тянется и выключает закипевший чайник. Спать хочется больше, чем чаю, поэтому он решает оставить его на потом. Мельком он замечает задумчивый взгляд Макса из-под полуприкрытых век, но не спрашивает, в чем дело. Неторопливо идет в зал, игнорируя потянувшегося следом кота, потом все-таки усаживает его на кушетку, а сам заводит будильник на телефоне на половину двенадцатого и валится на кровать, сминая аккуратно расправленное покрывало.   
Макс приходит спустя несколько минут: медлительный, вялый и пахнущий сигаретами. Он укладывается рядом с Филом, гнездится, пытаясь устроиться удобнее, а потом прижимается и удовлетворенно вздыхает. Фил теряется: это неожиданно, но приятно. Волосы Макса щекотной волной проходятся по шее, когда тот пододвигается совсем близко. Фил подозрительно смотрит в потолок, но не выдерживает:   
— Макс?.. С чего ты вдруг...   
— Заткнись и лежи, — мрачно отвечает тот. — Спать хочу.   
Фил улыбается и обнимает его одной рукой. Макс не протестует.   
А когда сверху на них, ощутимо придавливая лапами, укладывается Батон, Фила посещает мысль, что они сейчас, как семья.   
У них есть даже кот. 

 

***

 

Позже, когда сон отступает под напором въедливого звона будильника, Филу слишком хорошо, чтобы вставать и идти встречать какой-то там Новый год. Он тянет руку и берет телефон, чтобы отключить будильник и растормошить Макса, но когда видит, который час, то сначала не верит своим глазам.   
— Макс, подъем, — говорит он, старательно контролируя голос. — У нас есть всего десять минут.   
Макс сонно бормочет и утыкается носом в подушку, но когда Фил еще раз повторяет: "Десять минут, ты слышишь?", то подскакивает, как на пружинке.   
— Какого хрена?! — орет он сиплым спросонья голосом, но под уничтожающим взглядом Фила тушуется и пораженно приоткрывает рот. — Твою-то мать, кажется, это я его отключал...   
— Придурок, — вздыхает Фил, спихивая его с кровати.   
Придя в себя, Макс осознает, что теперь-то они точно ничего не успевают. Макс начинает метаться, подвывать и ругаться. Фил включает телевизор: по всем каналам уже читает речь президент.   
— Бля, да что же у нас все через жопу, — чуть не рыдая, выговаривает Макс, застывая рядом с Филом с тарелкой оливье в руках.   
Они стоят и как завороженные смотрят, как стрелка на часах сдвигается на одно деление, а из динамиков телевизора на всю квартиру раздается первый из двенадцати ударов курантов.   
— Как Новый год встретишь... — несчастно вздыхает Макс, опуская плечи.   
И Фил не выдерживает: притягивает Макса к себе за затылок и целует его, вспомнив Сашкино пожелание.   
...Так год и проведешь.


	6. Бонус 1

– Теперь я ее точно убью, – дрожащим и прерывающимся от ярости голосом выговаривает Макс, застыв над распотрошенной коробкой в шуршащей яркой обертке – Сашкиным подарком на Новый год. – Я буду делать это долго и мучительно, пока не почувствую себя полностью отмщенным.  
Фил смотрит на Макса с недоумением – во рту вилка, в руках большая миска с приготовленным вчера оливье. Телевизор приглушенно бормочет разными голосами – показывают юмористический концерт, к экрану липнет яркий «дождик», который приходится постоянно поправлять – совсем убирать жалко.   
Макс кипит у письменного стола, где, подвинув плоский монитор, громоздятся тарелки и коробки.   
– А что там? – невнятно из-за вилки интересуется Фил.  
В голове роятся самые неправдоподобные, абсурдные и, чего уж там, пошлые мысли, которые Фил даже додумывать боится. Учитывая то, насколько он знает Сашку и ее отношение к брату, Макс может кипеть вполне обоснованно. Но...   
– Не твое дело, – огрызается Макс, продолжая пялиться на содержимое коробки, и теперь Филу становится действительно любопытно.   
Он разглядывает Макса более внимательно – у него яркие злые глаза, а на лице выражение угрюмой решимости и жажды убийства.   
Фил вытаскивает изо рта вилку и ставит тарелку на телевизор, отодвигая мешающийся «дождик» и небрежно сбрасывая на пол газету с программой передач. Потом воровато оглядывается, поднимает упавшую прессу и кидает ее через всю комнату на кровать – бумага, шурша в полете, не долетает какие-то жалкие сантиметры и с глухим хлопком падает на пол. Фил вздыхает и подходит к Максу, пытается заглянуть ему через плечо, но тот дергается и падает на коробку грудью, закрывая содержимое от любопытного взгляда друга.  
– А ну живо перестань смотреть! – вопит он возмущенно, и Фил чувствует, как его губы растягиваются в широкой ухмылке.   
– Дай глянуть, – говорит он.  
– Обойдешься, – враждебно сообщает ему Макс. Он краснеет, ярко и удушливо – пятна румянца кляксами ложатся на его щеки, и Фил не выдерживает.  
Он наклоняется совсем близко, заставляя его застыть, и смотрит внимательно и спокойно. Макс сверлит его недоверчивым взглядом, плотно сжимает губы, но Фил давно просек, что раз Максу неловко, то можно провернуть практически любое дело. И именно поэтому он не медлит – бросается вперед и выдергивает из-под него злосчастную коробку, чтобы потом тоже застыть с круглыми глазами и начать пялиться на набор разнокалиберных презервативов и смазок – и все в мишуре и «дождике» для создания праздничного вида.  
– Это что? – растерянно спрашивает он, хотя сам прекрасно знает ответ.  
– Это Сашкин подарок нам с тобой, – цедит Макс возмущенно. – Ну что, оценил?  
Фил все смотрит на «сокровища» и в его голове мечутся, стукаясь и разлетаясь, словно бильярдные шары, мысли, о которых Максу лучше бы никогда и не узнать. Отдаляется звук работающего телевизора, где смеются зрители, с улицы не доносится шум проезжающих мимо дома машин, не слышно музыки из-за стены, где у соседей собрались гости – все внимание Фила поглощено одной коробкой, и он рад бы прекратить думать о возможностях применения «подарков», но он уже просто не может.  
– Мгм, – невнятно отвечает он, разглядывая один из тюбиков со смазкой, и Макс, покраснев еще сильнее, выдергивает «трофей» из его рук.  
– Ебаный же стыд! – орет он возмущенно. – Да что же вы у меня все такие извращенцы?!  
– Еще скажи, что ты нас всех за это осуждаешь, – рассеянно улыбается Фил, проникаясь к Сашке уважением и симпатией. Он хмыкает и ставит коробку обратно на стол.  
У Фила улучшается настроение, и он переводит на Макса спокойный взгляд – приятель уже ходит по комнате туда-сюда, заламывает руки и с трагичными криками дергает себя за отросшие рыжие волосы.   
– Конечно, осуждаю! – взрывается он.  
Взгляд у Макса растерянный, злой и смущенный. Он бросает отобранный у Фила тюбик через всю комнату, и тот падает на кровать, а сам кидается к коробке и коршуном нависает над ней, глядя так, будто не знает теперь, что делать со всем этим «богатством».  
– Выбросить? – тоскливо интересуется он.  
«Ага, как же», – возмущенно думает Фил и, подойдя, кладет ладонь ему на плечо.  
Макс вздрагивает.  
– Ты что?   
– Зачем выбрасывать? – пожимает плечами Фил, пытаясь не концентрироваться на ощущениях – мягкая ткань футболки под ладонью и тепло, исходящее от Макса. И ухмыляется настолько широко, насколько только может. – Пригодится когда-нибудь.   
Макс прикрывает глаза, выдыхает и выпрямляется. Красное лицо в сочетании с огненно-рыжими волосами придает ему неповторимый вид, и Фил заблаговременно давит и копит внутри хохот, чтобы не злить придурка еще больше.  
– Ты! – вопит Макс, снова начиная наворачивать круги по залу. – Гад! Извращенец! Устрица! О чем ты только думаешь?!  
Он бегает, размахивая руками, и причитает, ноет и жалуется, заглушая телевизор, возводит руки к потолку, а Фил расплывается в широкой улыбке и смотрит на него. Мысль приходит в голову неожиданно, и он высказывает ее раньше, чем успевает обдумать со всех сторон:  
– Слушай, а перебирайся ко мне насовсем?  
Макс резко останавливается и смотрит на него круглыми глазами.  
Это было две с половиной недели назад, и сейчас Макс деловито, как таракан, шуршит на кухне, сооружая себе огромный бутерброд. Он так и не ответил до сих пор, но пока не смотался, и Фил вдумчиво чешет проворно подставленное белое пузо Батона. Тот лежит на линолеуме, вытянувшись во весь рост, утробно мурлычет и блаженно жмурится. Он явно доволен жизнью.  
На кухне тепло и уютно, и даже ударивший позавчера мороз не портит настроения. Филу легко и хорошо, а Макс, как обычно, шумный, ехидный и активный – все в этой жизни так, как нужно, и Фил ни за что не променял бы ее на что-либо еще.   
– Все нормальные люди давно уже елки разобрали, наверное, – как бы между прочим, вздыхает Макс, укладывая на бутерброд кусок батона сверху.  
Фил смотрит на получившегося у него съедобного «монстра», на которого у Макса явно не хватает рта, чешет кота за ухом и рассеянно щурится:  
– Мне и так нравится. Красиво. Мишура, блестюшки, хвоя.  
Макс усмехается, отхватывая громадный кусок, и некоторое время молча жует, блаженно вздыхая время от времени. У него такой довольный и расслабленный вид, что Фил против воли улыбается: когда Макс не злится и молчит, его просто невозможно не любить.   
Но Макс прожевывает и, пока он не откусил от бутерброда снова, у него есть возможность сказать гадость и покомандовать:  
– Так, устрица, отставить лень. Елку надо разобрать, а то, и правда, иголки будем до апреля выметать. И хвоей уже давно не пахнет...   
Фил пожимает плечами, щелкает кота по носу и выпрямляется, садясь на стуле удобнее. Он оглядывается и тянет к себе с подоконника сигаретную пачку, но зажигалка осталась в зале, а идти туда лень. Фил сжимает губами незажженную сигарету и прикрывает глаза.   
Макс фыркает, глядя на него, и снова кусает свой бутерброд.   
– Сейчас доем и надо заняться, – вещает он с набитым ртом. – А то никогда не разгребемся. У нас, помню, елка как-то до апреля простояла... Ты бы видел лица соседей, когда я из квартиры ее вытаскивал.  
Фил смеется, представляя. Он бы и сам удивился, увидь он в апреле месяце злого рыжего парня, который, пыхтя, тащит облезлую, ржавую от старости елку.   
– Мне было не смешно, – мрачно бурчит Макс, запихивая в рот остатки бутерброда, потом удовлетворенно вздыхает и поглаживает себя по животу. – Ну, до ужина дотяну.  
Он подходит к Филу и вытаскивает у него изо рта сигарету, аккуратно кладет ее на стол и смотрит сверху вниз – спокойно, оценивающе. Фил весь подбирается, чувствуя, как тяжело начинает биться сердце.   
Как никогда хочется протянуть руки и обнять, притягивая к себе, заставить наклониться и поцеловать. Макс продолжает смотреть, Фил улыбается.   
Макс отступает на шаг и идет в зал, Батон тянется следом. Фил медленно выдыхает.  
Он и не замечал, что почти не дышал, пока Макс был рядом.  
Он вообще кучу всего не замечает, когда Макс неподалеку.   
Фил смотрит на сигарету, проводит пальцем по губам и усмехается.   
– Фил! – кричит Макс из зала. – Кто будет елку разбирать, я, что ли?  
– Иду я, иду, – ворчит Фил, поднимается на ноги и идет следом за ним.  
Елку они разбирают в четыре руки: коробки под игрушки стоят на полу, а Макс и Фил осторожно снимают с веток стеклянные шары и заворачивают их в вату до следующего года. Темнеет быстро, поэтому Макс включает торшер. Мягкий рассеянный свет стелется по стенам и потолку, и все в зале кажется очень уютным и своим. Маленький отдельный мирок.  
Батон сидит рядом с коробками и смотрит, склонив аккуратную круглую голову. Фил приглядывает за ним, чтобы не думал лезть, а Макс, походя, разговаривает – просто так, в воздух.   
Они вспоминают смешные истории, тычут друг друга локтями и хохочут. Потом Макс вспоминает, как Фил ему «признавался» в своем гействе – разыгрывает все представление в лицах, и Фил только беззлобно посмеивается, обещает отомстить, а Макс лишь отмахивается, мол, что с тебя взять, болезный.   
Потом Макс укладывает в коробку последнюю игрушку и, дурачась, повисает у Фила на шее:  
– Хочу на ручки, – ржет он, и Фил все никак не может оторвать от себя его нахальные руки, хотя больше всего на свете сейчас ему хочется не отталкивать, а прижать как можно сильнее.  
Они ржут и переступают, кто-то задевает ногой край одной из коробок, Батон неторопливо уходит на кухню, а Макс пытается защекотать Фила до смерти – во всяком случае, в этом уверен сам Фил.  
Когда последний уже не в силах уворачиваться, смеяться и отступать, он останавливается и хватает Макса, прижимает его к стене, рядом с выключателем. Сжимает его плечи – прямо через тонкую ткань легкой рубашки. Рубашка шуршит и сминается, и Макс еле слышно выдыхает, глядя шальными синими глазами с затухающими искрами веселья.   
– Эй, Фил... – бормочет он, и лицо у него еще расслабленное и радостное, тревожное и растерянное.   
И все: и запах шампуня, и сигарет, и лайма, и родной запах Макса – все это смешивается в причудливый, притягательный аромат, и сердце против воли начинает биться быстрее, кровь разгоняется и бежит по венам, а самого Фила ведет от близости, от ощущения, что можно что-то сделать. Он не знает, можно ли на самом деле, но ему нравится представлять, что да.   
Он прижимается всем телом – не пытаясь что-либо сделать, просто постоять так, наслаждаясь теплом и близостью, трется щекой о мягкую ткань Максовой рубашки на плече. И вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда Макс хмыкает и прикасается к нему: обнимает его, гладит обеими ладонями вдоль спины, снизу вверх.  
Взгляд у него теперь прямой и решительный, такой и без ножа разрежет, и изучающий. Филу кажется, что Макс почти сдался, еще совсем чуть-чуть: только надавить, погладить и не дать ему задуматься – и все решится прямо здесь и сейчас. И не будет мучительного ожидания, не будет сомнений и метаний – все будет ясно, как полдень, и больше не придется всякий раз одергивать себя.  
– Макс? – голос не слушается, поэтому получается на грани, то ли шепотом, то ли одними губами, беззвучно, и руки трясутся, и Фил боится самого себя – вдруг неправильно понял, вдруг не сможет себя контролировать, вдруг сделает что-то не то, и Макс вырвется, отойдет от него подальше и уйдет, чтобы больше не вернуться.   
– Слишком много думаешь, – голос у Макса нахальный и язвительный, но глаза смертельно серьезные.   
Он нервничает, – вдруг понимает Фил, – нервничает и боится до дрожи, не знает, куда деть свои руки, а потому колеблется и сомневается.  
Макс – чертов маятник, постоянно меняющий свои решения, и его мотает туда-сюда, из крайности в крайность, и только бы не завопил сейчас, что все, хватит, только бы не передумал.   
– Слушай, – бормочет Фил и расстегивает непослушными пальцами мелкие пуговицы на его рубашке. – Слушай... Я не обижусь, если ты не...  
Макс мотает головой, и сводит страдальчески брови, будто Фил говорит несусветную глупость, и отталкивает его руки, расстегивая оставшиеся пуговицы сам.  
– Настроение не порть, – говорит он знакомым сварливым голосом, и Фил почему-то сразу приходит в себя, вспоминая, кто они оба такие, что поздно смущаться или чего-то стесняться – он видел больше, чем дозволено видеть обычному другу, и это успокаивает.  
Фил вдыхает и, решившись, снова вдавливает Макса в стену, прижимается так, что Максу точно теперь не убежать, и целует его – от шеи и выше, в скулу, прижимается губами к виску, целует растрепанные рыжие пряди, везде, где можно только достать, и Макс жмурится и застывает, не в силах двинуться. Фил изо всех сил старается не торопиться.   
Хотя какое там не торопиться, когда хочется давно и отчаянно, когда наконец-то становится можно, и даже руки трясутся, хотя раньше такого не случалось – предыдущие два раза было совсем по-другому, и Фил не может решить, хорошо это или нет.  
Фил чувствует себя счастливым и глупым, и ему странно, очень странно. Он разглаживает пальцем морщинку у Макса между бровей, и тот вздрагивает и фыркает:  
– Видел бы ты свое лицо, устрица, – хихикает он – у него самого голос хриплый и неровный. – На нежности потянуло?  
Фил терпеливо вздыхает, слыша это – Макс даже в такой ситуации останется собой, будет ерничать и смеяться, и Фил думает, что когда-нибудь точно доведет его до того состояния, когда Макс сможет только вздыхать и стонать, а на остальное у него не останется сил.   
Макс продолжает смотреть на него насмешливо и жарко, и охает, когда Фил демонстративно спокойно приспускает с него домашние штаны, задевая краем трусов уже приподнятый член.  
Макс вдруг затихает и вжимается спиной в стену, а когда Фил начинает гладить его, то зажмуривается и облизывает враз пересохшие губы. Фил целует его, размыкая языком губы, кусает и вылизывает – неторопливо и со знанием дела. За те немногие разы он успел изучить Макса: как он слегка наклоняет голову, как встречает его язык своим, как сгребает ладонью короткие волосы Фила, сжимает и дышит неглубоко и часто. У него прохладный язык и привкус лайма во рту, и Фил закрывает глаза, не прекращая гладить его неторопливо и сильно.  
Фил обнимает его второй рукой, гладит вспотевшую кожу кончиками пальцев, и ему кажется, что Макс сейчас задохнется от удовольствия. Макс отстраняется от него совсем немного, дышит тяжело и выдыхает:  
– Слишком... много, – у него припухшие малиновые губы, а глаза уже совсем пьяные. – Подвинься чуть-чуть.  
Фил с сожалением убирает руки, думая, что Максу нужно передохнуть, что он все-таки спешит, что торопится, но друг, нахально усмехаясь, неловко переступает на месте и тянет его на себя.  
– Давно не обновлял синяки у тебя на заднице, – ехидно тянет он, сжимая ягодицы Фила так, будто уже сто раз это делал, и Фила посещает ощущение, что такое уже было – оно и было, в тот самый раз в прихожей, в самом начале зимы.   
Макс прикасается к Филу так, будто сам еще не понял, нужно ли ему это – сжимает ткань джинсов, потом ведет обеими ладонями по его спине, вверх по позвоночнику, и останавливается, обхватив за плечи. Фил терпеливо ждет, удерживая руки при себе. Сердце колотится как бешеное, стояк уже каменный, и Фил думает, что может кончить прямо так, не прикасаясь, но тут Макс снова опускает руки и скользит ладонями за пояс его джинсов, пробирается дальше и сжимает. У него горячие ладони, и Фил кусает его в плечо, лишь бы сдержаться. Макс шипит от боли, и тогда Фил легко толкается бедрами ему навстречу, трется, не в силах просто стоять и ничего не делать. Его встряхивает от каждого движения, и от звука дыхания Макса – рваного, громкого, и от знания, что это само, добровольно, и что не пришлось снова заставлять и подавлять.  
– Макс, – говорит он, сам не зная, зачем. – Макс...  
– Тихо, – шепчет тот, но Фил уже не может, обнимает лицо Макса ладонями и целует, и вжимается, и дышит, и Макс неловко отвечает на поцелуи, нервно смеется в перерывах, и слова получаются отрывисто и сипло: – Слушай, если на то... пошло... то я хочу нормально.   
Что такое «нормально» в понимании Макса, до Фила доходит спустя три тяжелых удара сердца.  
– Пошли, – говорит он, отступает, а потом хватает его за руку и тянет за собой, будто боится, что за эти несколько шагов Макс резко передумает, вырвется и уйдет.   
Кровать скрипит, когда на нее обрушивается двойной вес, но им от этого ни тепло, ни холодно. Фил уже целует Макса, и они оба как есть – Макс в приспущенных штанах и расстегнутой рубашке, Фил в задранной футболке, лихорадочно стягивающий с себя узкие джинсы – возятся на постели, пытаясь найти удобное положение, а потом Фил, так и не стянув джинсы до конца, тянет Макса, укладывая его на себя. Макс усаживается сверху, сжимая коленями, наклоняется. Фил откуда-то знает, что ему неловко, хотя у Макса все то же нахальное лицо, а губы, припухшие и влажные, по-прежнему усмехаются. И Фила ведет от этого, ведет и встряхивает, а в голове становится пусто, когда Макс наклоняется еще ниже, прижимая животом его член, и трется об него, не отводя острого, внимательного взгляда. Фил придерживает его, направляя, и Макс еле слышно стонет – это и стоном назвать нельзя, но Фила окончательно уносит, и он приподнимается немного, и целует Макса в приоткрытые губы, жадно вталкивает язык ему в рот и прижимается, и жмурится, и этого уже много.  
– Слушай, – на выдохе говорит Макс. – Я... Может...   
Фил улыбается, потому что Макс смущается. Это немного неожиданно, но приятно, и Филу хочется прикоснуться к нему везде, где только можно, и целовать, и гладить, и...   
Макс уже тянется куда-то в сторону, потом свешивается с кровати и шарит под ней, а потом, когда он выпрямляется, Фил видит в его руке один из Сашкиных «подарков».  
– Теперь банановый, – не удержавшись, нервно ржет он, и Макс фыркнув, толкает его в плечо, а потом, стягивая рубашку и выпутывая ноги из штанов, смеется сам, и Фил улыбается, поглаживая пальцами его бедро.  
– Давай уже, – говорит Макс невнятно, и Фил не рискует что-то уточнять – просто забирает у него смазку и выдавливает немного.   
Пока он вталкивает в Макса пальцы, пытаясь подготовить его для себя, Макс глубоко дышит и щурит глаза, и сводит брови, и нервно хихикает:  
– До чего дошел, просто зашибись...  
Когда Фил легонько толкает его в бедро, Макс сам сползает с него и укладывается, пряча лицо в подушку. Филу хочется видеть, но он только кусает нижнюю губу. Он не торопится, проталкиваясь внутрь Макса, и у Макса напряженная спина, и колени разъезжаются в стороны, и он все мостится поудобнее, и скулит, и поджимается весь. Фил не может понять, насколько ему неудобно, поэтому осторожничает и медлит, а потом целует его спину, медленно, прикасаясь губами и облизывая, чувствуя, как на языке остается соленый привкус. Макс ерзает и пытается вжаться стояком в скомканное одеяло, и Фил подхватывает его под животом, заставляя прогнуться, и обхватывает его, сжимает и гладит. Сам он двигается медленно и осторожно – настолько, насколько только получается. Поначалу двигаться тяжело – слишком узко, слишком горячо, слишком хорошо.   
Макс отрывает голову от подушки, оглядывается, и голос у него хриплый и насмешливый:  
– Я не стеклянный, – выговаривает он медленно, и Фил пытается усмехнуться в ответ:  
– Смотри, подушку там не сжуй.  
Он прижимается к спине Макса, вытягивается над ним, отпускает себя – раз у Макса хватает сил насмешничать, то и это выдержит, в конце концов, он и правда не хрупкий и не нежный. Фил сжимает ладонь на его члене, и толкается глубже, заставляя Макса качнуться вместе с ним, и тот замолкает, захлебнувшись коротким выдохом.   
Мягкий свет от торшера золотит все вокруг, и через стену слышно, как у соседей играет музыка, и елка в углу, уже разобранная, растопыривает ветки, и где-то на кухне чем-то подозрительно шуршит Батон.   
А Макс – вот он, здесь, и он дышит и старается не стонать, хотя Филу кажется, что он сдерживается из последних сил.  
Фил вжимается в него в последний раз и кончает, а Макс под ним захлебывается прохладным воздухом, когда Фил сжимает ладонь еще сильнее, доводя его до разрядки.   
Потом Макс поводит лопатками и выбирается из-под него, со стоном разгибает ноги, и валится снова. Фил тянется, чтобы поцеловать его, и Макс, весь взмокший и встрепанный, позволяет – лениво целует в ответ, и Филу кажется, что это лучшее, что он видел в своей жизни.  
О презервативах, которые тоже были в коробке, Фил вспоминает только тогда, когда Макс облизывает губы и, нахмурившись, прикасается к внутренней стороне бедер.   
Фил ждет, что сейчас, вот сейчас на него обрушится стена из криков, возмущения и угроз, но Макс только нехорошо ухмыляется и спокойно говорит:  
– В следующий раз я тебя завалю.   
Фил заторможено кивает и трется колючей щекой о его плечо, обнимает и прикасается губами.  
Засыпая, он слышит как Макс, с кряхтеньем перебираясь через него на пол и уходя в ванную, еле слышно бормочет и шепотом обзывает его голубой устрицей.


	7. Бонус 2

С самого утра за окном льет не переставая — серая хмарь разрослась до немыслимых размеров, потоки ледяной воды хлещут по тротуарам, бьются в задраенные окна, словно просятся в тепло, сбегая от наступающей осени.  
Какое там тепло — отопление все еще не включили, и поэтому Фил целый день бродит по квартире, как неприкаянный, одетый в теплый свитер, плотные джинсы и две пары носков, голова ноет, а в горле подозрительно першит. Его трясет, хотя еще вчера он прекрасно себя чувствовал, горячий чай помогает ненадолго — кружка остывает слишком быстро.   
Батон ходит за Филом след в след, вопросительно задирает круглую голову, ставит торчком уши и мурчит, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. Стоит только зазеваться, как этот белый нахал уже готов забраться на коленки, оккупировать удобную лежанку полностью и замурчать оглушительно и уютно. Но Филу слишком жалко будет его стаскивать с коленок, поэтому он не позволяет, и Батон ходит следом, выжидая удобный момент.  
Утром Макс выскочил из дома «по делам» и до сих пор не вернулся обратно. Загадочное выражение на его лице почему-то насторожило, но ненадолго — Фил пожал плечами, плотнее завернулся в одеяло и тут же провалился в сон, ощущая только смутное неудобство от того, что на кровати стало слишком много свободного места.   
Подумать только, отсутствие бешеного энергичного идиота теперь кажется неправильным, а ведь еще какое-то время назад он и подумать не мог, что Макс будет с ним спать на одной кровати.   
От этой мысли почему-то становится тепло — сразу, будто горячий шар прокатился где-то внутри, как небольшое солнце.   
Фил дышит на замерзшие пальцы и уходит на кухню за очередной кружкой чая — Батон семенит следом, и Фил решает его покормить. Насыпая в миску корм, он думает, что даже к коту успел привыкнуть, а ведь в тот день, когда Макс просился к нему «пожить на недельку», он бы в отчаянии и панике. Поди ж ты.  
— Образина, — ласково говорит он Батону, и тот начинает мурлыкать над своей едой.   
Не успевает Фил отпить чаю, как в замке начинает скребыхаться ключ — в прихожую шумно вваливается Макс. Судя по раздраженному сопению и еле слышному бормотанию, его настроение оставляет желать лучшего, но другого и ждать нельзя — учитывая погоду за окном и то, что про зонт Макс стабильно забывает, видно, что ему пришлось несладко.  
— Эй, Фил! — кричит он. — Ты дома?  
— Куда я денусь, — бормочет Фил, обращаясь к Батону, и, кряхтя, поднимается.  
В прихожей он застает картину разрушения и апокалипсиса — задетая Максом вешалка лежит поперек коридора, на полу валяются туго набитые пакеты с едой, а сам Макс с руганью пытается стянуть с себя верхнюю одежду.   
— Чего уставился? — агрессивно спрашивает он, и Фил только вздыхает.  
— Дверь закрой, чучело, — советует он, зябко обхватывая себя руками.   
— От такого же слышу, — бормочет Макс, захлопывает дверь и снова пытается разуться, одновременно стягивая куртку.   
Фил молча ждет, когда он закончит, а потом подхватывает пакеты и тащит их на кухню.  
— Куда ходил-то? — интересуется он.  
Присутствие Макса ощущается всей спиной: холод, сырость, свежесть, чистая, неприкрытая энергия.  
— За едой, да домой забегал, — отвечает Макс, и с его голосом что-то не то.  
Фил чувствует это нутром — будто Макс что-то не говорит, будто держит в себе, и это странно, очень странно, потому что он не такой, он не будет молчать, он будет бегать и орать, если что-то вдруг случится... если только случившееся не шокирует его настолько, что кончатся все слова.   
Фил молча закидывает продукты в холодильник и поворачивается, оценивающе глядя на друга. Тот смотрит с немым вызовом — упрямый подбородок, сырые рыжие волосы, яркие глаза. Ну давай, спроси, ну же.  
— Чай? — предлагает Фил. — Кофе, потанцуем?  
— Да иди ты, — фыркает Макс, но все-таки улыбается — видно, немного отпустило.  
— Куда я из своей квартиры, — философски пожимает плечами Фил, и ставит перед Максом кружку с чаем — чайник еще не остыл. — Ну, что дома хорошего?  
Макс переплетает пальцы, а потом хватает кружку и греет об нее ладони, смотрит угрюмо на чай — будто погружается в пучину тяжких раздумий.   
— Да все хорошо, — отвечает бесцветным голосом, будто сам сомневается, что говорит правду. — Сашка цветет. Ромео, черт бы его за жопу схватил, тоже. У родителей все хорошо. Благодать.  
— И чего ты тогда такой унылый?  
Макс зыркает на него из-под подсыхающей челки и поджимает губы. А потом вздыхает:  
— Да херня какая-то, вообще. Не знаю, злюсь я что-то.   
Фил едва удерживается от того, чтобы не присвистнуть — вот это да! Макс, кажется, поднялся на новый уровень откровенности — молчать он и раньше никогда не молчал, но говорить о таком... для него необычно.  
Фил допивает свой чай, смотрит на Батона и весело щурится:  
— Хочешь на ручки?  
— Это ты мне или коту? — подозрительно спрашивает Макс, и Фил не выдерживает — начинает хохотать, как ненормальный.   
Почему-то становится легко и весело, и приятель тоже начинает оттаивать — будто до этого был скручен в тугую пружину, а теперь напор постепенно начинает слабеть.   
Макс вздыхает и уже другим голосом говорит:  
— Ну за что ты мне такой дурак? И да, я хочу на ручки. И вообще.   
Фил пожимает плечами, встает над ним и раскидывает руки:  
— Иди, — щедро предлагает он, но Макс смотрит на него как на идиота, демонстративно отпивает глоток чая и крутит носом:  
— Увянь, устрица, ты и так что-то слишком довольный в последнее время ходишь.  
— Ты тоже хочешь ходить довольный?  
— А то, — кивает Макс, потом расплывается в улыбке и кивает на кота:  
— Спелись?  
— Да ни за что, — не моргнув глазом врет Фил, ежится от холода и уходит в комнату.   
Макс тянется следом — прямо с чаем. Фил заворачивается в одеяло, вытягивается на кровати уютной гусеницей, прикрывает глаза и чуть не вздрагивает, когда на лоб опускается горячая ладонь:  
— Ты что?  
— Ты не заболел? — спрашивает Макс. — Я тебя знаю, ты можешь.  
— Да нет, — растерянно говорит Фил. И улыбается. — Но ты можешь меня согреть.   
— Извращуга ты, — вздыхает Макс, толкая его в бок. — Двигайся давай.   
Пока он откатывается к стенке и приглашающее приподнимает одеяло, Макс ставит на стол кружку и ныряет к нему, сразу прижимаясь тепло и тесно, почти вдавливая Фила в стенку. Фил охает, когда ему случайно тыкают под ребра, но накрывает их обоих одеялом и обхватывает Макса руками и ногами, прижимаясь губами к его лбу.   
— Легче? — сварливо интересуется Макс, и Фил только улыбается.  
Легче. Ха, да не то слово. Фил чувствует, что чуть ли не плавится от радости — когда он вообще мог думать о том, что Макс сам придет к нему и позволит себя так обнять. Что будет гладить кончиками пальцев его поясницу под задравшимся свитером, что будет жарко и тяжело дышать ему в шею.   
Скорее Фил бы решил, что это или сон, или слишком смелая фантазия.   
Ему слишком хорошо, и боязно, как бы это хорошо не закончилось слишком быстро — слишком запаренным вернулся Макс со своей прогулки, слишком задумчивым выглядел и слишком о многом молчал — это Фил чувствовал так отчетливо, будто действительно знал.   
Эй, хочет спросить Фил. Эй, Макс, что случилось. Расскажи, я все пойму.   
Но Макс против ожидания молчит, будто все еще что-то решает для себя.   
Фил вздрагивает, когда чувствует, как ладонь Макса забирается ему за пояс джинсов и сжимает ягодицу — сильно и почти больно, но у Фила враз пересыхает в горле и голова становится совсем пустая и ничего не соображающая.   
— Ой, — хрипло говорит он.   
Макс ржет ему в шею — его плечи трясутся от хохота, а вторая ладонь ложится на грудь, прямо над заполошно забившимся сердцем. Потом он поднимает голову и смотрит — яркие глаза щурятся, подсохшая челка торчком — и улыбается. И Филу от его улыбки становится совсем жарко.   
— Ой? — повторяет Макс, а потом снова ржет, так что Фил не может удержаться — сползает чуть ниже, прихватывает улыбающиеся губы своими, размыкает их языком, целует — так, будто сто лет этого не делал.   
Руки уже живут своей жизнью, и они, похоже, лучше Фила знают, что делать — забираются Максу под футболку, оглаживают напряженную спину, сгоняют с поясницы стайку мурашек, мнут жесткую ткань джинсов, трогают ремень. Макс задыхается и целует в ответ — жадно и жарко, он действительно умеет целоваться, а когда хочет этого — у Фила колени подкашиваются в прямом смысле, а все мысли из головы куда-то вылетают.   
Как здорово, что он уже лежит.   
— Макс... — шепчет он, когда удается от него оторваться, когда становится так жарко, что хочется вылезти из собственной кожи, когда сердце громыхает в груди так, что кажется, будто оно сейчас выпрыгнет.   
— Что? — весело спрашивает он, и его глаза светятся — он бывает таким редко, очень-очень редко, и такие моменты особенные. Филу кажется, что за это он мог бы отдать что угодно.  
— Да ничего, балбес, — улыбается он, наклоняется, чтобы снова поцеловать, но Макс вдруг выворачивается и толкает его в плечо, вынуждая лечь на спину, а сам нависает сверху на вытянутых руках, перекидывает через него ногу и почти ложится сверху, трется пахом медленно и жарко — в ушах шумит, а перед глазами плывет и дрожит воздух.   
— Нарываешься ты, Фил, — медленно говорит он, и Фил готов так еще понарываться, лишь бы Макс продолжил.   
Фил открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, может, даже съязвить, но Макс наклоняется над ним и обжигает губы дыханием, смотрит прямо в глаза, а потом улыбается:  
— Я ведь обещал, что завалю?  
И от одних только этих слов, кажется, Фила пробирает от макушки до пяток — а джинсы сразу становятся тесными. Умеет же Макс всего парой слов...   
— Я тебе что, мамонт, чтобы меня заваливать? — у него едва хватает сил на то, чтобы удержать на лице насмешливое выражение, но по Максу уже видно, что зажегся — расстегивает на нем джинсы и тянет их вниз прямо с трусами, задирает свитер, и шарит по его телу раскрытыми ладонями, будто пытается прикоснуться как можно больше, жадно, горячо, обжигая своим теплом.   
Фил молча подстраивается — приподнимается, выгибается и двигается, чтобы Максу было удобнее.  
— А сам? — хрипло спрашивает он, и Макс, скосив на него взгляд, только скалится:  
— Хотел бы я сказать, что обойдешься, — вредным голосом говорит он, но, не договорив, начинает стягивать с себя футболку, а потом выпутывается и из штанов.   
Возвращается — волной. Целует и трется щеками, царапает колючей щетиной на подбородке, прижимается так плотно, что ближе — только под кожу. Фил слепо целует его, куда придется — в щеку, в висок, в губы, в подбородок, перебирает пальцами волосы, прижимается к нему всем телом. Макс подхватывает его под коленом, отводит в сторону, а сам устраивается между ног, вжимается, и у него так стоит, что Фила пот прошибает — вот это да.   
— Ну-ка... — бормочет Макс, тянется выше, под подушку, и, нашарив, достает полупустой тюбик — права была Сашка, пригодился подарок.   
Даже не один раз пригодился.   
— Снова банановый? — ржет Фил. Ему немного нервно, но не страшно, это возбуждение — поднимается к горлу воздушными пузырьками, весело взрывается и вспенивает кровь, кожа под ладонями Макса горит, и ему мало, мало, мало.  
— Ой, скажи еще, что тебе не нравится, — отмахивается тот, и без предупреждения вталкивает в него смазанные пальцы.   
Фил захлебывается воздухом — не больно, но скользко и непривычно, и странно, и...   
— Вот и молчи, — удовлетворенно кивает Макс, целует Фила в коленку и начинает двигать рукой — медленно и уже гораздо осторожнее, позволяя мышцам привыкнуть. Фил облизывает враз пересохшие губы и откидывает голову назад, прикрывая глаза. Ему жарко и слишком хорошо, но недостаточно — однако стоит только приласкать себя, как Макс тут же отводит его руку и гладит его член сам, сжимая именно так, как нужно. Фил подается ему навстречу, кожа горит, в голове калейдоскоп — ему хочется еще и еще, и, наверное, все-таки хочется почувствовать Макса внутри, или оказаться внутри него, и чтобы Макс задыхался от удовольствия, вылизать его и...   
— Не могу больше, — выдыхает Макс.  
Фил открывает глаза — у Макса плывущий пьяный взгляд, губа закушена, руки дрожат. Когда он проталкивается внутрь, Фил застывает, глотая холодный воздух, а Макс опирается на локти, роняя голову ему на грудь — и застывает, не двигается, замирает.   
Растянутые мышцы пульсируют — Филу долго придется к такому привыкать, но, черт его дери, если даже Макс иногда разрешает... и это классно.  
— Эй, Макс, — зовет он, и Макс приподнимается над ним, вытягивается, улыбается широко — и от этой улыбки Фила ведет. — Макс...  
Макс что-то шепчет — одними губами, никак не разобрать, — и начинает двигаться — сначала слегка покачивается, привыкая и позволяя привыкнуть Филу, а потом быстрее и сильнее. Фил жмурится уже от удовольствия, просовывает между ними ладонь, сжимает свой член — и становится совсем хорошо. В основании позвоночника медленно разрастается смутное удовольствие, а потом, когда Макс почти ложится на него, не прекращая двигаться, оно резко вспыхивает — и прокатывается по всему телу горячей волной.  
Фил застывает и на некоторое время отключается от реальности, наслаждаясь ощущениями, и только потом снова начинает слышать и чувствовать — скользкие звуки, сорванное дыхание Макса, трение кожи о кожу. Живот и ладонь мокрые от его собственной спермы, кости будто расплавились.  
Он ловит Макса свободной рукой за шею, заставляет еще наклониться — и целует, жадно и жарко, и долго, и...   
Макс застывает, вздрагивает и все-таки валится на него, обессиленный и тяжело дышащий.   
Тишина накатывает волнами и кажется очень правильной и уютной, Фил прикрывает глаза и чувствует, как неконтролируемо губы расползаются в улыбке. Макс фыркает ему в шею и втягивает носом воздух, а потом целует в плечо и прихватывает зубами — несильно, но чувствительно.   
Фил отрывает глаза и смотрит на его рыжую макушку, а потом обнимает и медленно начинает засыпать. И когда он почти уже погружается в дрему, Макс сонно говорит:  
— Сашка замуж собралась.  
Что?..  
— ...за чертова Ромео, представляешь? — добавляет Макс уже не так сонно. — Ненавижу его, терпеть не могу, ну что за наказание, почему именно он, а?..  
— Э... — неумно отвечает Фил, но Максу уже не нужен собеседник — ему нужны уши.  
— Сил нет смотреть на его довольную рожу — аж расцвел весь, — Макс начинает закипать. — Так и заехал бы ему, а ведь нельзя — Сашка его любит. Гадость какая, отжал сестру и радуется, да я ему!..  
— Макс... — обреченно вздыхает Фил, со стоном разгибая ногу. Между ног влажно, и еще, кажется, Макс забыл про презерватив — ну конечно же.  
— Что?! — возмущенно отзывается он, поднимает голову и смотрит.   
Фил улыбается и стряхивает его с себя, укладываясь сверху.  
— Не заткнешься — заткну сам.  
— Да как ты см... мммф! Охх...  
Очень просто, хочется ответить Филу. Даже чересчур.   
И с огромным удовольствием.


End file.
